Chronik der Rumtreiber I  Das Schwert Gryffindors
by Federwisch
Summary: Ein Versuch, die Lücke von JKR zu füllen, die sie uns hinterlassenhat, als sie uns nur sehr wenig über die Kindheit von James und seinenFreunden erzählte. Und ich versuche die letzten Fragen nach den DeathlyHallows zu klären. keine direkten Spoiler!
1. Der Brief

**So – Hier kommt sie also – meine zweite Version der Chronik der Rumtreiber. Sie ist eine Mischung aus der alten Geschichte, durchzogen mit jeder Menge neuem Material und auch völlig neuen Handlungsbögen. Eins, was ursprünglich einmal meine Hauptidee war, habe ich herausgeworfen. Nämlich, dass die Geschichten aus der Sicht von Lily erzählt werden. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber evtl. wir diese Erzählweise in den späteren Bänden noch wieder reaktiviert. Wer Band 7 von JKR gelesen hat, weiß, dass dies hier eher stören würde. Auch Elemente meiner leider nicht vollendeten Version von HP7 werden hier zum tragen kommen. Man kann also sagen, dass ich hemmungslos bei mir selbst klaue.**

**Allen, die das neue Buch von JKR noch nicht gelesen haben kann ich sagen, dass es in dieser Geschichte keine Spoiler gegen wird. Allerdings werden Lücken, die JKR in ihrem Buch offen gelassen hat, geschlossen. Dies wird aber den Lesespaß des Originals nicht schmälern. Versprochen: ich verrate nichts! Alle, die es schon gelesen haben, werden Dinge wieder erkennen.**

**Jetzt noch schnell der Disclaimer und dann wünsche ich viel Spaß mit der Chronik der Rumtreiber!**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Die Chronik der Rumtreiber**

**Band I**

**Das Schwert Gryffindors**

**Kapitel 1**

**Der Brief**

„James!"

Wo steckte der Junge nur wieder? Es war bedeutend leichter, auf einen Sack Wichtel aufzupassen. Selbst dann, wenn sie es fertig brachten, aus dem Sack zu entwischen.

„James!"

Die Stimme klang um eine Winzigkeit schärfer. An und für sich klang sie jedoch sehr freundlich und überaus sympathisch dazu, wie sie so durch den großen und wohlgepflegten Garten schallte. Es war früher Vormittag – fast noch am Morgen – und für nordenglische Verhältnisse selbst jetzt, mitten im Sommer, ungewöhnlich warm. Die Frau, die jetzt zum dritten mal den Namen James´ rief, trat aus dem Schatten einer kleinen Baumgruppe, in den hellen Sonnenschein. Es war schwer, ihr Alter zu erraten, doch sie erschien jung – zumindest jung geblieben. Sie hatte dunkelbraunes, langes Haar, das sie lässig nach hinten geworfen hatte und trug ein helles, luftiges Sommerkleid. Eine Spur Ärger mischte sich in ihre attraktiven Gesichtszüge.

„Zum letzten Mal, junger Mann zwing mich nicht, Dinky auf dich zu hetzen."

Das schien so etwas wie eine Drohung zu sein, doch die erwünschte Reaktion blieb gänzlich aus. Die Frau schritt über den rasen auf eine einsam stehende, mächtige Eiche zu. Es war eine jener englischer Eichen, die dafür gesorgt hatten, dass die alten Segelschiffe vor Jahrhunderten, die auf den britischen Inseln gebaut worden waren, zurecht den Ruf genossen hatten, die besten und haltbarsten Schiffe der Welt zu sein. Als die Frau den Baum erreichte, streckte sie die Hand aus und berührte die borkige Rinde des mächtigen Stammes. Er strahlte eine Ruhe aus, die auf alles überging, was auch nur in seine Nähe gelangte. Man hatte das Gefühl, dass sogar die Vögel in seinem Geäst leiser zwitscherten, als an irgendeinem anderen Ort.

Die Frau hätte seufzen mögen, doch diese Blöße wollte sie sich dann doch nicht geben. Der Junge war mit Sicherheit ganz in der Nähe und beobachtete sie auf das Genaueste. Ohne es eigentlich zu wollen, musste sie lächeln. James – ihr Sohn – ihr einziges Kind. Seit gerade mal fünf Wochen, war er elf Jahre alt, und von einer geradezu unbändigen Energie. Elf Jahre – das hieß, dass sie ihn dieses Jahr verlieren würde. Natürlich nicht für immer, aber für den größten Teil des Jahres. Die Kindheit des Jungen würde bald vorbei sein. Und das wusste er – er fieberte dem entgegen. Dem, was heute geschehen war. Doch _das_ wusste er noch nicht. Hätte er gewusst, weshalb seine Mutter hier nach ihm suchte, nichts hätte ihn in seinem Versteck gehalten. So aber hielt er still. So still er konnte, und beobachtete seine Mutter, wie sie dastand – zehn Meter unter ihm. James biss sich fest auf die Zunge, um nicht laut loslachen zu müssen. Doch etwas ganz entscheidendes fehlte ihm noch in seinem jungen Leben. Und das war Erfahrung. Hätte er sie gehabt, hätte sie ihm gesagt, dass man desto mehr man versucht, leise zu sein, es umso schneller passiert, dass man ganz unbewusst Geräusche von sich gibt.

Im Gegensatz zu James, wusste seine Mutter da genau. Und nach dem leisen Rascheln musste sie nicht erst nach oben schauen, um zu wissen, dass ihr Sohn in der großen Eiche saß und auf sie hinuntersah. Wieder lächelte die Frau, und mit einer kleinen, ganz unscheinbaren Bewegung verschwand sie. Sie schien sich einfach in Luft aufzulösen. Nur ein leises Puffen zeugte von dem Geschehen. Im selben Moment erschien sie einige Meter höher, direkt neben ihrem Sohn sitzend auf einem dicken, waagerecht gewachsenen Ast der Eiche.

James´ Augen weiteten sich, doch seine Überraschung hielt nur wenige Augenblicke lang an.

„Ich habe dich gerufen." Sagte die Mutter überflüssigerweise und warf ihrem Sohn einen gespielt ernsten Seitenblick zu.

Der zog die Brauen in die Höhe, und wandte ihr den Kopf zu. „Ach tatsächlich, Mum?"

Seine Mimik war ebenso gespielt, wie die ihre und beide wussten es vom jeweils anderen.

„Du weißt doch, dass du dich nicht lange vor mir verstecken kannst. Fünfzehn Jahre Ehe mit deinem Vater haben mich auf so ziemlich alles vorbereitet." Sie fuhr ihm über den Kopf und verstrubbelte sein Haar. Nicht, dass das nötig gewesen wäre – seine Harre standen grundsätzlich in alle Richtungen und widerstanden jedem Ansturm seitens Kamm und Bürste. Also hatte sie es längst aufgegeben. „Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."

„Was denn?" Jegliche Gleichgültigkeit war mit einem Schlag von dem Jungen abgefallen. Doch seine Mutter tat geheimnisvoll.

„Ich sagte Überraschung! Wie bist du eigentlich hier heraufgekommen?" Jetzt machte James ein einigermaßen betretendes Gesicht und deutete zur anderen Seite. Dort, wo sich der Ast vom Stamm abgabelte klemmte ein Besen. Die Frau seufzte. „James Potter!" Eine seltsame Mischung aus Strenge uns Resignation erklang in den Worten. „Du weißt doch, dass du das nicht allein tun sollst Und dann auch noch so hoch. Das ist…"

Doch ihr Sohn unterbrach sie. „Mum, so hoch ist es gar nicht. Und ich bin doch kein Baby mehr. Du weißt doch, dass ich nicht falle. Dad sagt das auch."

„Du!" sie drohte ihm mit dem Finger. „Schick mir nicht deinen Vater vor." Das konnte jetzt zu einer Grundsatzdiskussion führen, aber sie winkte ab. „Wir sprechen später noch darüber, mein Lieber. Jetzt erst einmal runter von diesem Baum. Schnapp dir deinen Besen." Doch als er auf den Ast klettern wollte, schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf. „Nichts da, junger Mann. Ich nehme dich mit. Und ich will gar nicht erst irgendwelche Widerworte hören."

James brummelte zwar etwas Unverständliches, wusste aber, dass er in diesem Fall nicht gegen seine Mutter ankommen würde. Also nahm er nur den Besen und drückte ihn fest an sich, als ob er das wertvollste auf der Welt wäre. Mrs Potter konnte gar nicht anders, als erneut zu lächeln. Es war einfach unmöglich, diesem Bengel lange böse zu sein. Sie fasste ihren Sohn am Oberarm und mit dem gleichen puffenden Geräusch wie vor wenigen Minuten, verschwanden sie beide aus der alten Eiche.

Das Pottersche Anwesen war ein ziemlich altes. Und noch älter, als Haus und Grundstück war die Familie Potter selbst. Wer sich die Mühe machte, konnte die Familie durch die Jahrhunderte zurückverfolgen. Aber die Familie war nicht nur alt. Sie war auch etwas Besonderes. Sie war eine Familie von Hexen und Zauberern. Die Potters gehörten zur uralten und tief verwurzelten magischen Gesellschaft, die es schon seit Urzeiten in Großbritannien gab. Das Anwesen lag im Norden, Schottland war nicht weit, aber dennoch war das Klima mild. Es war zu vermuten, dass einer der Potterschen Ahnen, da seine Finger (bzw. seinen Zauberstab) im Spiel gehabt hatte. Das Herrenhaus lag abgelegen inmitten einer parkähnlichen Anlage. Ganz in der Nähe lag der malerische Ort Godrics Hollow. Es war einer von wenigen Orten in Britannien, in dem magische und nichtmagische Familien gemeinsam lebten. Das war über die Jahrhunderte immer gut gegangen, denn um einige Ecken herum waren alle Familien, auch die nichtmagischen, miteinander Verwandt. Wenn einmal Ortsfremde Muggel, also nichtmagische Menschen dem Anwesen der Potters zu nahe kommen sollten, dann würden sie dies gar nicht wahrnehmen. Bisher waren sie noch nie entdeckt worden und wahrscheinlich würde dies auch so bleiben.

Die Familie war nicht groß. Außer Mr und Mrs Potter mit ihrem Sohn James gab es da nur noch den alten Potter, Mr Potters Vater. So alt war der gar nicht. Die Bezeichnung war eher so etwas wie ein Spitzname. Seine Frau war früh bei einem Unfall gestorben. Sie hatte sich beruflich mit der Entwicklung und Erprobung experimentaler Zauber beschäftigt. Bei dieser Tätigkeit konnte es schon mal zu Unfällen kommen. Sie waren selten – aber sie kamen vor. Außer diesen vier Personen, gab es da nur noch Dinky. Dinky war ein Hauself – der einzige Hauself der Potters. Das war für eine so alte und angesehene Familie sehr ungewöhnlich, aber es gab ja auch nur vier Personen zu versorgen. Mit Haus und Park wurde so ein Elf spielend fertig.

Zurzeit wuselte das flinke kleine Wesen, das mit seiner langen spitzen Nase, noch nicht einmal an die Tischkante langte in der Küche des Anwesens herum. Der Frühstücksabwasch war bereits erledigt, und bald würde der Elf mit den Vorbereitungen zum Mittagessen beginnen, als sich die Tür, die von der Küche direkt in den weitläufigen Garten führte, öffnete und Mrs Potter und James hereinkamen. Dinkys Ohrenspitzen bogen sich nach oben und in einem Tempo, das man einem Wesen seiner Größe gar nicht zugetraut hätte, flitzte er um den wuchtigen Küchentisch herum und auf seine Herrin zu.

„Kann Dinky etwas tun, Misses? Oder der junge Herr? Möchte er etwas Kaltes? Es ist schon warm draußen."

Mrs Potter schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Danke Dinky, aber du hast so auch schon genug zu tun. Und wir können uns auch selbst etwas holen."

Dinkys Gesichtsausdruck konnte man nur als beleidigt beschreiben. Und in seiner hohen, piepsigen Stimme klang Entrüstung als er sich zu seiner ganzen, nicht gerade beeindruckenden Größe aufrichtete. „Aber was denkt die Herrin nur von Dinky? Für Dinky ist das keine Mühe. Dinky tut das gern. Möchte der junge Herr einen Kürbissaft? Der junge Herr muss viel trinken – jetzt im Sommer!"

James zwinkerte dem Elf zu und nickte. Er würde ja doch nicht locker lassen, bis er ihm etwas bringen konnte. Und so dauerte es auch nur Augenblicke, bis der Junge ein großes, eisgekühltes Glas Saft in den Händen hielt. Mrs Potter lehnte kategorisch ab. Und schon war Dinky wieder in den Tiefen der Küche verschwunden und klapperte und werkelte mit Feuereifer drauf los. James sah dem kleinen Elf kopfschüttelnd nach. Dinky war schon lange vor seiner Geburt in diesem Haushalt gewesen, James war also an ihn gewöhnt, aber dennoch begriff er nicht so recht, was das Wesen antrieb. Und vor allem, was es so an das Haus band. Aber eigentlich machte er sich auch keine Gedanken darüber. Dinky war nun einmal da. Er war es immer gewesen, und er würde es auch immer sein. Es war normal so.

Zu mehr Gedanken über Hauselfen konnte sich James jedoch nicht hinreißen lassen. Ungeduldig schaute er seine Mutter an. „Was hast du denn nun für eine Überraschung?"

Mrs Potter schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Kannst du dir das denn wirklich nicht denken, mein Junge?" Sie wollte eine theatralische Pause machen, sagte sich aber selbst, dass so etwas an einen elfjährigen verschwendet wäre. Also fuhr sie fort. „Merkurio ist eben gekommen. Er hatte ihn dabei – deinen Brief."

James, der sich gerade an den Küchentisch gesetzt hatte, sprang mit einem Satz zurück auf die Füße. Der Brief! Wie hatte er den nur vergessen können? Seit Tagen kannte er gar kein anderes Thema mehr und heute, da er tatsächlich gekommen war, stromerte er im Garten herum. Welch eine himmelschreiende Zeitverschwendung. Doch jetzt hielt ihn nichts mehr zurück. Seinen Kürbissaft völlig vergessend, raste er auf seine Mutter zu.

„Wo ist er, Mum? – Kann ich ihn haben? – Bitte!"

Einmal mehr an diesem Morgen konnte sich Mrs Potter ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Wenn James diesen Blick aufsetzte, ähnelte er auf eine fast unheimliche Art seinem Vater. Ihm hatte sie auch nie etwas abschlagen können. Seit damals, als sie sich an der Schule kennen gelernt hatten. Der Schule, die jetzt einen Brief an ihren Sohn geschickt hatte. Die Schule, die ihn in diesem Herbst als Schüler aufnehmen würde – Hogwarts. Von einem Regalbrett holte sie einen Briefumschlag aus festem Pergament hervor. Verschlossen war er mit Siegellack, in das ein Wappen (ein verschnörkeltes H) eingeprägt war. Auf der anderen Seite stand in leuchtendgrüner Schrift:

_Mr J. Potter, auf dem __Potteranwesen__, bei Portington, England_

Doch James machte sich nicht die Mühe, seine eigene Anschrift zu lesen. Auch das Siegel der Schule hielt ihn nicht lange auf – er erbrach es und öffnete den Umschlag. Er enthielt zwei Blatt Pergament. Auf dem einen schien eine lange Liste zu stehen – James betrachtete es zunächst nicht weiter. Das andere war ein an ihn gerichtetes Schreiben.

_Sehr geehrter Mr Potter. _

_Wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können,, dass sie nunmehr an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen worden sind. Wir erwarten Ihre __Anworteule__ bis zum 31. Juli. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Bitte finden Sie sich rechtzeitig in London am Bahnhof __Kings__ Cross ein, von wo aus Sie mit dem Zug zur Schule gebracht werden._

_Diesem Schreiben beigefügt, finden Sie eine Liste der Materialien, die Sie bei Schulantritt mitzuführen haben. Wir freuen uns darauf, Sie zu Beginn des Schuljahres auf Schloss Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall – stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

Erst jetzt warf James einen Blick auf das andere Pergament. Das war größtenteils alles langweilig, was da aufgeführt war. Schuluniformen, jede Menge Bücher und noch andere Dinge, die man für den Unterricht an der Zaubererschule so brauchte. Doch an einer Stelle stockte James. Der Zauberstab. Er würde endlich seinen eigenen Zauberstab bekommen. Die seiner Eltern durfte er nicht einmal berühren. Und als sie ihn einmal dabei erwischt hatten, wie er heimlich den Zauberstab seines Großvaters stibitzt hatte, war ein ziemliches Donnerwetter über ihn hereingebrochen. Dabei hatte er es nicht einmal geschafft, mit dem Stab auch nur das kleinste Bisschen Magie zu bewirken. Ansonsten steckte eine Menge Magie in ihm. Und mit seinem Besen konnte er umgehen, als ob er seit Jahren nichts anderes getan hätte (was der Wahrheit auch ziemlich nahe kam).

„Wann gehen wir denn einkaufen, Mum?" Mrs Potter hatte das Schreiben an sich genommen, das James auf den Küchentisch gelegt hatte und schaute ein wenig wehmütig darauf. Da hatte Professor McGonagall ja richtig Karriere gemacht. Sie konnte sich daran erinnern, wie sie damals zu ihrer eigenen Schulzeit als ganz junge Lehrerin für Zauberkunst angefangen hatte. Inzwischen, so hatte Mrs Potter zumindest gehört, hatte sie wohl das Fach gewechselt und war nun Lehrerin für Verwandlung. Aber dass sie es bis zur stellvertretenden Schulleiterin gebracht hatte, war ihr neu. Sie war damit Nachfolgerin von Albus Dumbledore, der die Schule jetzt bereits seit acht Jahren leitete. Das wusste die gesamte Zaubererschaft, und eigentlich hätte sie es sich denken können, dass Professor McGonagall nach dem Tod von Professor Dippet ebenfalls aufrücken würde. Ehrgeizig war die Hexe aus Schottland schon damals gewesen, als sie noch bei ihr im Unterricht geschwitzt hatte.

Mrs Potter schaute auf. Sie war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass sie die Frage ihres Sohnes gar nicht gehört hatte.

„Mum?"

Mrs Potter hob die Brauen. „Was, mein Junge?"

„Einkaufen? – Wir? – Wann?" Kam es im Telegrammstil.

„Willst du nicht lieber warten, bis dein Vater wieder da ist?"

James schaute sie an, als ob sie gerade ernsthaft verkündet hätte, zum Mittagessen gäbe es gebratene Doxys. Mr Potter, James Vater, war Auror. Stark vereinfacht hieß das, dass er sein Gold mit dem Aufspüren und Festsetzen von Schwarzmagiern verdiente. Die Auroren waren eine Art Sondereinheit der magischen Strafverfolgung, die wiederum dem Zaubereiministerium unterstand. Der Job war sehr gut bezahlt, hatte aber neben der Gefahr, die er barg, noch einen weiteren Nachteil. Dunkle Magier hielten sich mit ihren Verbrechen dummerweise an keinerlei vom Ministerium erstellte Dienstpläne. Und so war es oft nicht wirklich vorhersehbar, wann ein Auror Dienstschluss hatte.

Dies alles binnen eines Moments erfassend, schüttelte James heftig den Kopf. „Dann ist es sicher schon Abend. Und vielleicht kommt er heute auch gar nicht mehr nach hause. Du kennst das doch." Es war interessant, doch James sagte dies nicht etwa in einem quengelndem Tonfall, wie es für ein Kind seines Alters zu erwarten gewesen wäre. Er schien sich seine Argumente fein säuberlich zurecht gelegt zu haben. Es war eine seiner besonderen Stärken, dass er zwar spontan war, sich aber auch stets Gedanken über die Konsequenzen machte. Eine Fähigkeit, die ihn später noch so manches Mal aus der Patsche holen sollte.

Den Einkauf wollte James auf keinen Fall auf die lange Bank schieben. Er war schon häufiger in Zaubererläden gewesen, und auch London hatte er bereits zusammen mit seinen Eltern besucht, aber dieses Mal würde es etwas anderes sein. Diesmal galt der Einkauf ganz allein ihm. Es waren seine Sachen, die sie besorgen wollten und das konnte natürlich nicht mehr lange warten.

Also schaute er seine Mutter erwartungsvoll mit großen Augen an. „Was hältst du von einem Kompromiss?" James legte den Kopf schief. Wenn er ehrlich war, hielt er gar nichts von Kompromissen. Im Klartext hieß das nämlich grundsätzlich, dass das getan wurde, was die Erwachsenen wollten. Aber man konnte es sich ja zunächst einmal anhören. Das zumindest würde ja noch nichts schaden.

„Und wie sähe der aus?" fragte er scheinbar interessiert.

„Wir gehen heute. Aber erst am Nachmittag. Und wir nehmen deinen Großvater mit. Vielleicht kommt dein Vater ja zum Mittag nach hause und kann sich dann spontan den Nachmittag frei nehmen."

James war überrascht. Dieser Kompromiss war sogar nach seinem Geschmack. Wenn Opa dabei wäre, würde das die Sache nur noch lustiger machen. Und die paar Stunden würde er schon irgendwie überstehen. Wo er doch elf Jahre auf diesen Tag gewartet hatte. Also versuchte er, nicht allzu viel von seiner Begeisterung zu zeigen und nickte nur bedächtig. „Ich glaube, damit wäre ich einverstanden. Aber wir gehen direkt nach dem Essen."

Mrs Potter nickte ergeben. James wirbelte herum, schnappte sich seinen Brief und war wie der Wind aus der Küche verschwunden.

Das Anwesen der Potters war in der Tat alles andere als klein. Im Grundriss glich es einem breiten, gedrungenem H. Im Erdgeschoss wurde der gesamte westliche Flügel vom so genannten großen Salon eingenommen. Die Bezeichnung traf eigentlich nicht ganz zu. Es war vielmehr ein Saal und tatsächlich wurden hier in der Vergangenheit, als die Familie noch groß und weit verbreitet war, rauschende Feste gefeiert. Heute wurde der Saal so gut wie nie benutzt. Im östlichen Flügel waren die große Küche und der kleine Salon untergebracht. Dieser war immer noch mehr als ausreichend groß genug, um Empfänge zu geben und andere Veranstaltungen standesgemäß stattfinden zu lassen. Die beiden Flügel wurden von einem Trakt verbunden, in dem sich die Eingangshalle und ein Verbindungsflur befanden. In diesem Flur befand sich eine Treppe in den ersten Stock, die man benutzen konnte, wenn man nicht den Umweg durch die Eingangshalle nehmen wollte. Dort befand sich auf beiden Seiten eine breite, gewundene Holztreppe, die mit dicken Teppichen belegt waren.

James benutzte die schmale Treppe im Flur, um in das obere Geschoss zu kommen. Diese war aus Stein und machte keine Geräusche. Auch nicht, wenn man nachts heimlich durchs Haus schlich. Schon aus diesem Grund war sie ihm viel sympathischer, als die knarzenden Treppen der Eingangshalle. Oben angelangt, wandte er sich zunächst nach links, um zu seinem Zimmer zu gelangen, änderte dann jedoch seine Meinung und machte wieder kehrt. Er betrat den Ostflügel, der seit dem Tod seiner Großmutter von seinem Großvater allein bewohnt wurde. Linkerhand, dem Garten zugewandt, lag ein kleiner Salon, der aber nicht benutzt wurde. Rechts lag das langgezogene Labor, in dem seine Großmutter experimentiert hatte, wenn sie nicht im Ministerium gewesen war. Der Gang knickte rechts ab und James lief direkt auf die Tür zu, hinter der sich die Gemächer seines Großvaters befanden. Es war der komplette vordere Bereich des Flügels und das symmetrische Gegenstück zu James´ eigenem Zimmer, das an der gleichen Stelle, nur im anderen Flügel lag. Überhaupt waren die beiden Flügel symmetrisch zueinander aufgebaut. James Eltern wohnten dort, wo im Ostflügel der unbenutzte Salon lag. Und die Stelle des Labors nahm im Westflügel die Bibliothek ein. Zwischen Salon und Elternzimmer spannte sich ein großer Balkon, so dass sich die H-Form des Erdgeschosses im ersten Stock nicht fortsetzte.

Zwischen den Flügeln, im vorderen Bereich, direkt über der Eingangshalle, befand sich ein großzügig ausgestatteter Gästetrakt. Die Erbauer des Hauses hatten an alle Eventualitäten gedacht.

James hielt sich nicht lange mit Anklopfen auf. Ungestüm und briefschwenkend stürmte er in das Zimmer seines Großvaters. „Er ist da, Grandpa. Er ist endlich da." Und wie als Erklärung, was denn da endlich angekommen war, hielt er den Brief aus Hogwarts in der ausgestreckten Hand.

George Potter saß hinter seinem wuchtigen Schreibtisch und für einen winzigen Moment, war seine Hand in Richtung seines vor ihm liegenden Zauberstabes gezuckt, als sich die Tür so plötzlich und unerwartet geöffnet hatte. Mit seinen fünfundsechzig Jahren, hatte der alte Potter´ erstaunlich schnelle Reflexe. Auch er war ein Auror gewesen, doch er hatte sich recht früh vom aktiven Dienst zu einem Posten bei der Koordination versetzen lassen. Das war ein Jahr nach seiner Hochzeit mit Tiberia, James Großmutter, gewesen. Sie hatte nie etwas gesagt, hatte sie doch schließlich selbst einen recht gefährlichen Beruf gewählt, doch George hatte die Angst in ihren Augen sehen können. Die Angst davor, dass er eines Tages von einem seiner Einsätze nicht mehr lebend zurückkommen würde. Es war nicht leicht für ihn gewesen, die Jagd einfach so aufzugeben, aber auf der anderen Seite war er auch ziemlich unversehrt und mit allen seinen Körperteilen aus der Sache herausgekommen. Er hatte Freunde und Kollegen, die das nicht von sich behaupten konnten.

George Potter schaute seinen Enkel durch eine randlose Brille mit runden Gläsern hindurch freundlich an. „Hogwarts – nehme ich an?" Seine Stimme klang angenehm und überraschend fest. Keine Spur von Alter schwang darin mit.

„Ja, Grandpa. Mum sagt, dass wir nach dem Essen nach London zum Einkaufen fahren. Und sie sagt, dass wir dich mitnehmen. Kommst du mit? Bitte sag, dass du mitkommst."

Der Familienälteste hob abwehrend die Hände und lächelte. „Nicht soviel auf einmal, mein Junge. Du verhedderst dich ja. Und ich komme gern mit."

James strahlte. „Juhu!" Er tanzte von einem auf das andere Bein, drehte sich um und raste wieder aus dem Zimmer. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Bis gleich, Grandpa." Dann war er weg. George Potter lächelte.

000

**Hallo Leute. Wie angekündigt beginne ich also von ganz vorne. Der einzige Vorteil ist, dass mir JKR nicht mehr dazwischenfunken kann. Ich hoffe, ich finde einen Funken Gnade bei euch. Über Zuschriften freue mich natürlich genauso wie früher, auch wenn mein Reviewcounter jetzt wieder auf null und nicht mehr bei 348 (vielen Dank an alle!) steht ****schnief.**

**Ich verspreche, mich mit den nächsten Kapiteln zu beeilen – euer Federwisch**

13


	2. London

**Tatze:****Hallo Tatze – Glückwunsch, du bist mein erster Reviewer bei dieser Geschichte :-)**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Die Chronik der Rumtreiber**

**Band I**

**Das Schwert Gryffindors**

**Kapitel 2**

**London**

Eigentlich war die Winkelgasse nichts Neues für James. Es war natürlich jedes Mal ein Abenteuer, wenn er sie besuchte, schließlich hatte er nur selten Kontakt zu anderen Hexen und Zauberern, aber es war durchaus nicht das erste Mal, dass er hier war. Die Winkelgasse – sie war eine von drei magischen Orten in London, die von vielen Leuten bevölkert wurden. Die beiden anderen waren das St. Mungos Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen und natürlich das Zaubereiministerium. Diese beiden Orte hatte James noch nicht gesehen, was ihn im Falle des Ministeriums maßlos ärgerte. Wozu hatte er denn einen Vater, der in der Aurorenzentrale arbeitete? Aber er hatte ihm immer wieder gesagt, er sei noch zu jung dafür. Zu jung – da konnte James nur trocken hüsteln. Aber es ließ sich nicht ändern. Lockerlassen würde er jedenfalls nicht.

Blieb ihm also nur die Winkelgasse. Die Zaubererstraße lag mitten im Herzen von London. Wo genau, das konnte James nicht sagen, und auf einer Straßenkarte von Englands Hauptstadt hätte er sich auch nicht zeigen können (einmal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie auf einer solchen Karte gar nicht eingezeichnet war. Doch diese geographische Unkenntnis war nebensächlich. Schließlich war James noch nie durch das London der Muggel in die Winkelgasse gereist. Alles, was er von diesem anderen London bislang gesehen hatte, war der kleine Ausschnitt, den er sah, wenn es aus einem der kleinen Fenster, im tropfenden Kessel hinaus auf die Straße blickte. Zauberer hatten bessere und vor allem schnellere Methoden, wenn sie lange Strecken zurücklegen mussten.

James war mit seiner Mutter und dem Großvater (Mr Potter war zwar beim Mittagessen daheim gewesen, hatte sich den Nachmittag aber nicht freinehmen können) per Flohpulver gereist. Im Klartext hieß das: Sie waren in der Küche des Potteranwesens in den Kamin getreten, und im tropfenden Kessel, dem Eingang zur Winkelgasse, wieder hinaus. Und das Ganze nahezu ohne Zeitverlust. Die Reise, obgleich mehrere hundert Meilen lang, dauerte nur wenige Sekunden. Sie war allerdings nichts für schwache Mägen, denn aufgrund der langen Strecke, war es eine Expressverbindung und da wurde man ganz schön durchgeschüttelt.

In der Schankstube des Pubs, die jetzt zur Mittagszeit recht gut gefüllt war, hielten sie sich nicht lange auf. George nickte dem Mann hinter den Tresen kurz zu. Er ging weit nach vorn gebeugt und in einigen Jahren würde er bestimmt einen Buckel bekommen. Dann hatten sich die Potters zur Hintertür gewandt, durch die sie die Stube verließen. Hier kam man auf einen winzigen Hinterhof, in dem sie zwischen einigen Mülltonnen zu dritt kaum Platz zum stehen fanden. Ein Uneingeweihter hätte nur schwerlich etwas spektakuläres an diesem Hinterhof finden können, und doch war dies, wie jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer in ganz England wusste, der versteckte Eingang zur Winkelgasse. Kein Muggel, der sich aus Versehen in den Pub verirrte (was an und für sich schon eigentlich völlig unmöglich war, denn die Muggel konnten den Pub gar nicht sehen), würde ihn entdecken, denn er war magisch verborgen und auch nur mit Magie zu öffnen. Und dazu brauchte man einen Zauberstab. Welcher Muggel lief schon mit einem echten Zauberstab in der Tasche herum?

George Potter zückte jetzt den seinen und tippte damit gegen einen der Ziegel in der gemauerten Wand. Es war ein Ziegel wie hunderte von anderen, mit denen er zusammen diese Mauer bildete. Schon bei früheren Besuchen hatte James versucht, sich die Position des Ziegels zu merken, doch irgendwie gelang es ihm nicht. Er fragte sich immer, wie es seine Eltern und auch alle anderen Hexen und Zauberer, die auf diesem Wege die Winkelgasse betraten, schafften, dies zu tun. Aber vielleicht war dies eine weitere magische Sicherung.

James Großvater hatte den Zauberstab bereits wieder in der Tasche verschwinden lassen, als sich die erste Reaktion bemerkbar machte. Fasziniert beobachtete James, wie der Ziegel, gegen den der Zauberer geklopft hatte, sich zu bewegen begann. Nach wenigen Augenblicken herrschte in der Mauer ein Gewusel, als wenn sie sich fälschlicherweise für einen Ameisenhügel halten würde. Doch schon nach einigen Sekunden war der ganze Spuk auch schon wieder vorbei. Direkt vor James, zwischen zwei alten Mülltonnen,, von denen eine so voll war, dass sich schon dabei war überzuquellen, hatte sich ein Durchgang geöffnet.

Eigentlich war es nicht ganz korrekt, wenn man sagte, dass man die Winkelgasse besuchen wolle, denn es gab hier noch weitere Straßen. Im hinteren Bereich bog die Obergasse von dem, was man als die Hauptstraße bezeichnen könnte, ab. Zwischen den Häusern gab es noch vereinzelte Gässchen und Durchgänge, die so klein waren, dass sie nicht einmal einen Namen hatten. Und dann gab es da ja auch noch die Nocturngasse. Sie bog gleich am Anfang links von der Winkelgasse ab und beschrieb eine lange Rechtskurve. Das war alles, was James von dieser Gasse wusste, denn es war im strikt verboten worden, auch nur einen Fuß hineinzusetzen. Normalerweise gab James nicht sonderlich viel auf solcherlei Verbote, doch sein Vater hatte ihn auf eine Weise angesehen, die ihn lieber nichts riskieren lassen wollte. Natürlich hatte er gefragt, was sich in der Gasse denn so furchtbares befand, doch die Antwort hatte ihn nicht gerade befriedigt. Sein Vater hatte ihm nur gesagt, dass die dunklen Künste, und die, die ihnen verfallen waren, dort vermehrt ihr Unwesen treiben würden. Auf die Frage, warum die Auroren denn nicht einfach in der Straße aufräumen würden, hatte er nur gelächelt und gesagt, dass die Welt leider nicht so leicht in weiß und schwarz einzuteilen sei, wie er sich das jetzt vielleicht noch vorstellen würde. Doch es käme eine Zeit, in der er das schon noch begreifen würde.

James hatte sich denken können, dass das Verbot, die Nocturngasse zu betreten, etwas mit diesen dunklen Künsten zu tun haben musste, doch er hatte nicht weiter nachgefragt. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass sein Vater ihm nicht mehr über die Gasse und dem, was darin vor sich ging erzählen würde. Er würde schon andere Wege finden, etwas darüber zu erfahren.

Heute jedoch dachte er nicht an die Nocturngasse, deren Einmündung er direkt nach dem ersten Laden auf der linken Seite sehen konnte. Es war eine Apotheke und James würde sie später noch aufsuchen. Auf seiner Liste standen diverse Zaubertrankzutaten, die man nur dort erwerben konnte. James trat durch den Bogen in der Mauer in die Winkelgasse hinein. Seine Mutter und sein Großvater folgten ihm. Hinter ihnen verschloss sich der Bogen. Nach wenigen Sekunden war er verschwunden und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass es ihn jemals dort gegeben hatte.

„Wohin gehen wir zuerst?" wandte sich James an seine Mutter.

„Dein Großvater und ich haben einiges bei Gringotts zu erledigen. Ich schätze, es wird das beste sein, wenn wir dich im Eiscafe absetzen, und später dort wieder abholen." Gringotts war die Zaubererbank. Sie wurde von Kobolden geführt und alle Geldgeschäfte in der magischen Gesellschaft liefen dort ab.

„Kann ich nicht mitkommen?"

Mrs Potter schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt doch, dass du das Familienverlies erst betreten kannst, wenn du volljährig geworden bist. Und du willst doch sicherlich nicht in der Schalterhalle bei den Kobolden warten, oder?"

Jetzt schüttelte James den Kopf. Zwar fürchtete er sich nicht vor Kobolden, die ja sogar noch kleiner waren, als er selbst, aber er mochte sie auch nicht sonderlich. Es waren einfach keine sehr freundlichen Kreaturen. Da würde er sich doch viel lieber einen riesigen Eisbecher bestellen. So warm, wie es inzwischen heute war, konnte er eh nicht viel mehr machen, was sinnvoller gewesen wäre. Also versuchte er erst gar nicht, seine Mutter auf einen anderen Gedanken zu bringen und folgte ihr über das grobe Kopfsteinpflaster, mit dem die Winkelgasse und die Nebengassen belegt waren.

Die Winkelgasse war wie üblich sehr belebt. Und heute, da die Hogwartsbriefe verschickt worden waren, war es sogar noch voller als sonst. Überall tummelten sich Eltern mit ihren Kindern. Nicht wenige waren beladen mit allerlei Kartons, Taschen Käfigen und sonstigen Paketen. James fand, dass es ein großartiger Anblick war. Sie ließen die Apotheke links und eine Schuhgeschäft rechts liegen und passierten den Eingang zur Nocturngasse. James riskierte einen ausführlichen Blick, doch was er sah, war alles andere als spannend. Kleine Häuschen, die sich dicht aneinander drängten. Alles war ein wenig enger, und vor allem dunkler und schmutziger, aber das war auf den ersten Blick auch schon alles, in dem sich die Nocturngasse, vom Rest der magischen Einkaufsstraße unterschied.

Direkt nach der Abzweigung machte die Winkelgasse das, was ihr ihren Namen eingebracht hatte – eine Kurve. Und zwar leicht nach links. An der Innenseite lag ein großes Bekleidungsgeschäft, ihm gegenüber, also auf der rechten Seite der Straße, lag das Eiscafe, von dem Mrs Potter gesprochen hatte. Vor dem Café standen einige kleine runde Tische und wenn man das Geschäft durchquerte, kam man auf eine großzügige, mit Bäumen umsäumte Terrasse. Doch James waren die Plätze an der Straße lieber. Hier gab es vielmehr zu sehen. Und da einer Tische frei war, belegte er ihn augenblicklich mit Beschlag. Mrs Potter winkte ihm zu, dann ging sie mit ihrem Schwiegervater weiter die Gasse entlang.

Die Zaubererbank lag ganz am anderen Ende und war mit Abstand das größte Gebäude der Winkelgasse. Obwohl noch eine Kurve dazwischen lag, konnte James es sogar von hier aus teilweise sehen. Es erhob sich majestätisch über all die anderen Gebäude. Es war schon irgendwie komisch, dass die Muggel, die in all den Straßen rund um die Winkelgasse lebten, dies alles so beharrlich ignorieren konnten.

James lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und wartete auf die Bedienung. Die hatte heute anscheinend besonders viel zu tun. Unaufhörlich flitzte sie zwischen der Theke und den Tischen hin und her. James war es aber ganz recht, dass sie ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Er wusste sowieso noch nicht so recht, was er nehmen sollte. Praktischerweise waren die Karten direkt auf die Tischplatte geschrieben und die einzelnen Eissorten kämpften um die beste Position, um von den Kunden gesehen zu werden. Und was gab es da für seltsame Sorten. Selbstverständlich gab es Vanille oder Schokolade oder ähnliches, doch auch Geschmacksrichtungen, die man normalerweise niemals mit Eis in Verbindung gebracht hätte gab es da. Kürbiseis oder Paprikaeis gehörten da noch zu den normaleren. Grünebohneneis oder Käseeis klangen da schon sehr verwunderlich und von Dingen wie Fliegenpilseis oder dem Flusspferdbecher ließ man wohl lieber die Finger. Was sich hinter Sorten wie Sandeis oder Glaseis verbergen mochte, konnte sich James nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, dann wollte er das auch lieber gar nicht. Er war da dann doch lieber für die konventionellen Eissorten zu haben. Vielleicht sollte er sich einen großen Schokoladeneisbecher mit Sahne oder ein gemischtes Fruchteis mit frischen Früchten bestellen.

James sah sich um. Am Nebentisch saß ebenfalls ein einzelner Junge, der mit Feuereifer an seinem Eisbecher löffelte. James wollte ihn gerade ansprechen, als ein dritter Junge das Café passierte. Er war sosehr in Gedanken vertieft, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, was um ihn herum geschah. Als er an James´Tisch bereits vorbei war, schnellte plötzlich das Bein des Jungen am Nebentisch hervor. Der andere sah es nicht rechtzeitig und schlug der Länge nach auf das Pflaster. Augenblicklich war der Übeltäter auf den Beinen. Das ganze war so schnell gegangen, dass sich James noch gar nicht entschieden hatte, ob er es witzig finden sollte, oder nicht.

„Snape, alter Junge, was machst du denn da am Boden? Hast du was verloren? Komm, lass dir doch suchen helfen." Die Stimme des Jungen, der dem anderen das Bein gestellt hatte klang zuckersüß und troff vor Zynismus.

Der am Boden liegende erhob sich, und als er sah, wer vor ihm stand, verengten sich seine Augen zu Schlitze. „Black!" Nur dieses eine Wort zischte er, doch es lag soviel Hass und Verachtung darin, wie James es noch niemals erlebt hatte.

Der Junge, der als Black angesprochen worden war (zumindest vermutete James, dass es sich bei dem Wort um seinen Namen handeln musste), hatte Glück, dass kein ausgewachsener Zauberer vor ihm stand. Wäre das der Fall gewesen, und hätte er einen Zauberstab griffbereit gehabt, dann wäre von seinem Gegenüber mit Sicherheit nur ein schwelendes Häuflein Asche übrig geblieben, dessen war sich James ganz sicher. In einer jähen Aufwallung beschloss James, den zu Fall Gebrachten, nicht zu mögen. Er wusste nicht, ob es der unangenehmen Klang seiner Stimme war, oder nur die Art, in der sein halb langes, strähnig schwarzes Haar an den Kopf geklatscht war. Manchmal konnte man Leute einfach nicht ausstehen.

Der Junge sagte kein weiters Wort, sondern stampfte wütend in die Richtung, aus der James selbst noch vor ein paar Minuten gekommen war. Aus irgend einem Grund, hätte es James nicht im Mindesten gewundert, wenn er in die Nocturngasse eingebogen wäre (dabei war er bestimmt nicht älter, als er selbst), doch er ging schnurstracks an der Einbiegung vorbei. James sah ihm nicht länger nach.

Der Junge am Nebentisch hatte sich wieder zu seinem Eisbecher gesetzt. „Wer war das denn?" Im ersten Moment registrierte der Junge gar nicht, das er angesprochen worden war.

„Hm?" war seine einzige Reaktion.

„Na, dieser Vogel gerade. Wer war das?" hakte James nach.

Der Junge ließ seinen Löffel sinken und drehte sich um. Zum ersten Mal konnte James ihn richtig betrachten. Auch er mochte etwa in seinem Alter sein. Er war recht groß, hatte einen linkischen Ausdruck im Gesicht und die schwärzesten Augen, die James jemals gesehen hatte.

„Und was für ein Vogel bist du?"

James grinste schief. „James, James Potter."

Die Augen seines Gegenüber weiteten sich eine Spur. „Potter? Hast du was mit dem Auror zu tun?"

„Du meinst wohl meinen Vater." nickte James.

Der Junge ergriff die Armlehnen seines Stuhls und stand auf, so dass er den Stuhl herumdrehen konnte. Dann ließ er sich wieder fallen. „Cool!" sagte er und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Sirius Black."

James musste ein Kichern unterdrücken, was ihm nicht so recht gelingen wollte. „Was ist denn das für ein Name?"

Der Junge spielte den Beleidigten. „Black? Der ist doch ganz normal."

Jetzt schüttelte James den Kopf. „Ich meinte Sirius. Wer nennt sein Kind denn Sirius?"

„Da kannst du dich bei meiner Mutter bedanken. Sie sagt, es sei ein so schöner Gegensatz zum Nachnamen." James zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sirius ist der Name eines Sterns. Und das passt dann natürlich zu Black, wie der Hauself auf den Besen. Es ist in unserer Familie übrigens ziemlich verbreitet, Sternnamen zu tragen. Mein kleiner Bruder heißt Regulus und mein Vater mit Zweitnamen Orion. Oh," fügte er mit einem leisen Lachen hinzu. „Und ich habe eine Cousine, die heißt Andromeda. Das ist ein ganzer Sternenhaufen. Aber sie sieht gar nicht so aus."

James fiel in das Lanchen mit ein. Dieser Sirius erschien ihm eigentlich ganz in Ordnung. Wenn er ihn so ansah, schien er aus gutem Hause zu kommen. Er war ordentlich frisiert und die Robe, die er trug, war sicherlich alles andere als Billig gewesen.

Jetzt schüttelte er den Kopf. Na sowas, ein Potter. Mutter würde augenblicklich der Schlag treffen, wenn sie wüsste, dass ich mit einem Potter auch nur spreche."

„Wieso?" fragte James. „Was ist denn so schlimm an einem Potter?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts, nehme ich mal an. Aber Mutter würde das wohl ein wenig anders sehen." Und auf James´fragenden Blick fügte er hinzu. „Dein Vater hat dir wohl nicht besonders viel über die Familie Black erzählt, oder?"

James schüttelte den Kopf. Tatsächlich hatte ihm sein Vater überhaupt nichts über eine Familie dieses Namens erzählt. Er wusste also gar nicht, dass sie überhaupt existierte. Aber das schien eine ziemliche Wissenslücke zu sein, wenn man Sirius´ Reaktion betrachtete.

Der seufzte. „Wie sag ich das jetzt am besten?" begann er. „Nun – meine Familie ist in der Vergangenheit mehr als nur dass ein oder andere Mal mit den Gesetzen unserer Gesellschaft aneinander geraten."

James pfiff überrascht. „Ist dein Vater ein Schwarzmagier?"

Sirius lachte. „Das wohl nicht gerade. Aber ein Unschuldslamm ist er wohl auch nicht unbedingt. Aber was ist eigentlich mit dir?" Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich auf. Das Thema Eltern schien ihm nicht zu gefallen. Zumindest, wenn es sich dabei um seine eigenen handelte. „Bist du ganz alleine hier?"

James schüttelte den Kopf. Mit meiner Mum und meinem Grandpa."

„Und wo sind die jetzt?"

„Gringotts – Besorgungen."

Sirius nickte verstehend. „Wie Mutter. Immer wenn es spannend wird, wollen sie uns Kinder nicht dabeihaben."

James hatte noch nie ein Kind getroffen, dass seine Mutter auch Mutter´ nannte, und nicht Mum´. Bei den Blacks schien es ganz schön steif zuzugehen.

„Ja." stimmte James zu. „Und deine Mutter ist jetzt auch bei Gringotts?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, ging aber nicht näher darauf ein. Stattdessen schaute er James interessiert an. „Du kommst wohl auch dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts?"

James nickte. „Du auch?"

Jetzt nickte Sirius. „Meine Eltern wollten mich erst auf eine andere Schule schicken. Irgendwo in Osteuropa. Sie sagten, da würde mehr Zucht und Ordnung herrschen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine." James verstand ihn nicht, aber er unterbrach ihn auch nicht. „Aber schließlich hat Hogwarts dann ja doch einen ziemlich guten Ruf. Und es ist auch nicht so schrecklich weit weg. Nicht, dass Mutter das sonderlich viel ausgemacht hätte, wenn ich irgendwo am Ende der Welt zur Schule gehen würde." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber hier in England kann sie wenigstens ein bisschen leichter ein wachsames Auge auf mich haben."

James konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, irgendwo anders zur Schule zu gehen, als in Hogwarts. Seine Eltern hatten beide sosehr davon geschwärmt, dass er es kaum noch erwarten konnte, bis es endlich soweit war.

In diesem Moment kam schnaufend die Bedienung an James´ Tisch. „Entschuldige, mein Junge." sagte sie, nachdem sie einmal tief eingeatmet hatte. „Ich kann zwar hexen, aber ich bin ja schließlich kein Hauself." Sie lächelte James freundlich an. „Was darf es denn sein?"

James drehte sich an Sirius vorbei. „Was hast du denn da? Sieht ziemlich gut aus."

„Schokolade mit kandierten Früchten. Ist auch sehr gut."

James nickte der Kellnerin zu. „Dann nehme ich den auch."

Die Hexe lächelte. „Einmal Schoko mit Frucht. Kommt sofort. Und du? Noch versorgt?"

Sirius bestätigte mit vollem Mund, dann dampfte die Bedienung auch schon wieder ab und verschwand im Inneren des Eiscafes, um die Bestellung weiterzugeben.

James fächelte sich mit der Hand Luft zu. Es war noch nicht einmal halb drei und die Sonne brannte unbarmherzig auf ihn hernieder. Vielleicht waren die Plätze hinter dem Café doch die besseren. Dort gab es Bäume, die zumindest etwas Schatten warfen. Auf der anderen Seite hätte er, wenn er sich dort einen Platz gesucht hätte, Sirius nicht getroffen. Und es konnte ja nur von Vorteil sein, wenn er zumindest schon mal einen seiner zukünftigen Mitschüler im Vorfeld kannte.

Jetzt deutete Sirius auf eine kleines Grüppchen von Jungen und Mädchen, die von einem erst dreinblickenden Zaubere aus Richtung tropfender Kessel´ kommend am Café vorbeigeführt wurde.

„Schau mal – Muggelgeborene!"

000

**So – das war Kapitel zwei. Nachdem das erste Kapitel ja völlig neu geschrieben war. Habe ich in diesem schon ein paar Teile der alten Version recycelt. Vielleicht habt ihr es ja bemerkt. In dieser Form, wird es auch in den nächsten Kapiteln weitergehen. Sprich, auch wenn man das Original kennt, kann man diese Version durchaus lesen. Es kommt einem nur hin und wieder etwa bekannt vor.**

**Wie üblich nehme ich Fragen, Anregungen und Kritik gerne entgegen und versuch, darauf einzugehen.**

**Federwisch**

11


	3. Schwarz und Weiß

**12Michi12:**** China? - Ich glaube, ich hatte noch nie einen Leser in China. Das dürfte Entfernungsrekord für mich sein. Immerhin erklärt das die Uhrzeit, zu der das Review gekommen ist :-) Dass dich die Szene an Band 1 JKR erinnert, ist nicht ganz unbeabsichtigt. Überhaupt ist der ganze Schreibstil in der Chronik sehr an JKR angelegt. Es war eine ziemliche Umstellung von der Jagd zurück zu dem doch eher kindlichen Stil dieser Geschichte. Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht übertrieben habe. Du kannst dich übrigens freuen – mit Sirius geht es noch ein bisschen weiter.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Die Chronik der Rumtreiber**

**Band I**

**Das Schwert Gryffindors**

**Kapitel 3**

**Schwarz und Weiß**

Da die Gruppe schon an ihnen vorbei war, musste sich James umdrehen, um sie genauer zu betrachten. Es waren vier, zwei Jungen und zwei Mädchen, die einem Großen Zauberer in dunkler Kleidung mit Smaragdgrünem Umhang folgten. Der Mann war augenscheinlich ein Mitarbeiter des Zaubereiministeriums. Ganz kurz hatte James das silberne Abzeichen am Kragen des Mannes aufblitzen sehen. Er kannte dieses Abzeichen, denn sein Vater trug ebenfalls so eines, wenn er unterwegs war zu offiziellen Anlässen. Es war aus Silber und bildete die Buchstaben Z und M – Zaubereiministerium.

Die vier Kinder, die dem Zauberer folgten waren abgesehen von ihrer etwas ungewöhnlichen Kleidung ganz normal. James fiel auf, dass eines der beiden Mädchen langes, leuchtend rotes Haar hatte. Aber das war auch schon alles, was ihm auf den ersten Blick auffiel.

„Woran erkennst du denn, dass sie muggelgeboren sind?" fragte er Sirius. James kannte Muggelkinder aus Godrics Hollow und bei einigen hatten sich auch magische Fähigkeiten entwickelt, aber dadurch, dass sie von Geburt an Seite an Seite mit dem magischen Teil des Dorfes lebten, gab es eigentlich keinen Unterschied zwischen den magischen und nichtmagischen Kindern.

„Abgesehen von ihrer Kleidung, meinst du?" antwortete Sirius. „Man muss ihnen nur in die Augen schauen. Wenn Muggelgeborene in der Winkelgasse sind, machen sie immer ein Gesicht, als hätten sie gerade einen Pottwal bei seiner ersten Flugstunde gesehen."

Bei dem Vergleich musste James grinsen. „Ich schätze mal, das ist verständlich, oder? Ich meine, schon für uns ist die Winkelgasse doch etwas Besonderes. Überleg mal, wie es sein muss, wenn du noch nie mit Magie zu tun hattest."

Sirius ächzte bei dem Gedanken. „Keine Magie? Mann, das muss ja vielleicht anstrengend sein. Wie halten die Muggel das bloß ihr Leben lang aus? Man möchte ja beinahe so etwas wie Hochachtung empfinden. Ich würde das bestimmt keine Woche lang aushalten."

„Wenn du es nicht anders kennst. Außerdem tu bloß nicht so, als ob du schon sonderlich viel gezaubert hättest. Absichtlich meine ich."

Die Kellnerin kehrte zurück und stellte einen einladend aussehenden Eisbecher vor James auf den Tisch ab. „So -einmal Schoko mit kandierten Früchten. Lass es dir schmecken, mein Junge." James nickte ihr dankend zu, doch sie war schon wieder auf und davon. Er schnappte sich seinen Löffel und rückte dem Eisbecher begeistert zu Leibe. Bei diesem Wetter war Eis essen wirklich die sinnvollste Beschäftigung, die er sich vorstellen konnte.

„Wo die wohl hinwolle?" brachte er das Thema wieder auf die Gruppe der Muggelgeborenen.

„Wahrscheinlich zu Gringotts." lautete die Antwort.

„Was wollen sie da denn? Ich meine, als Muggelgeborene haben sie doch bestimmt keine Verliese dort."

Sirius kicherte. „Nein, das nicht gerade. Aber wenn sie in der Winkelgasse einkaufen wollen, müssen sie sich zunächst einmal ihr Muggelgeld eintauschen. Ich schätze mal, dass das auch Erstklässler waren. Deshalb auch der Ministeriumsaufpasser bei ihnen."

James hatte seinen Löffel sinken lassen. „Die Muggel haben anderes Geld?"

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Du kommst wohl nicht viel rum, was?"

James straffte sich. Er mochte es gar nicht, wenn er von oben herab behandelt wurde. „Na hör mal, ich komme aus Godrics Hollow. Ich habe schon jede Menge Muggel in meinem Leben gesehen. Aber woher soll ich wissen, dass sie anderes Geld haben. Bei mir haben sie schließlich noch nichts gekauft!"

„Ich schätze", sagte Sirius „,dass dich jemand ganz gehörig unter die Fittiche nehmen muss. Nur werde ich das wohl nicht sein."

„Ach, und wieso bitteschön?"

Der schwarzhaarige Junge sah ihn merkwürdig ernst an. „Als ein Potter", sagte er, nachdem er einen Moment einfach nur still dagesessen hatte, „Wirst du wohl nach Gryffindor kommen. Von einem guten Black aber wird erwartet, dass er ein Slytherin wird. Allerhöchstens vielleicht noch ein Ravenclaw, aber etwas anders kommt auf gar keinen Fall in Frage."

James wusste natürlich von seinen Eltern, dass Hogwarts in vier Häuser unterteilt war. Sowohl sein Vater als auch seine Mutter waren in Gryffindor gewesen. Und auch seine Großeltern waren Gryffindors zu ihrer Schulzeit. Also war es für ihn immer selbstverständlich gewesen, dass dies auch sein Haus werden würde. Er hatte, wenn er ehrlich war, noch nie auch nur einen Gedanken an die anderen Häuser verschwendet. Sie schienen für ihn ja doch nicht in Frage zu kommen. Aber warum eigentlich? Wenn dieser Sirius in ein anderes Haus kam, konnten sie wohl so schlecht nicht sein.

„Wir werden sehen." sagte er, doch es war mehr an sich selbst, als an Sirius gerichtet. Eine Weile löffelten die beiden Jungen schweigend an ihren Eisbechern (wobei der von James noch bedeutend gefüllter war) und beobachteten das geschäftige Treiben in der Winkelgasse. Von seinem Platz aus konnte James den Anfang der Straße gut sehen, wo sich alle paar Minuten der Bogen in der Mauer öffnete um weiter Personen auszuspucken oder schwer beladene Hexen und Zauberer aus der Winkelgasse hinauszulassen.

„Aber du hast mir noch immer nicht gesagt", begann James nach einiger Zeit, „Wer der Junge war, den du so unfein aber gekonnt auf´s Pflaster geschickt hast."

Sirius machte ein Gesicht, als habe sich sein Schokoladeneis spontan in Zitrone verwandelt. „Du meinst wohl Snape – diese Penetranz in Person."

„Auch ein Muggelgeborener?"

Sirius schnaubte. „Der? Nein – so schlimm kann ein Muggel gar nicht sein. Obwohl, ich glaube, sein Vater ist ein Muggel. Weiß ich aber nicht so genau. Seine Mutter arbeitet in der Apotheke da hinten." Er wies mit dem Daumen über die Schulter zu dem ersten Gebäude an der Straße. „Sie hat öfters mit meinen Eltern zu tun. Das sagt alles. Wir wohnen hier in London, musst du wissen. Zwar nicht hier in der Winkelgasse, aber es ist nicht sonderlich weit entfernt. Ich verstehe gar nicht, wie meine ach so reinblütigen Eltern sich überhaupt mit ihr abgeben können, wenn sie tatsächlich einen Muggel geheiratet hat. Aber vielleicht ist das ja auch nur ein Gerücht." Sirius seufzte. Seinem Gesicht war sehr deutlich anzusehen, was er von den Snapes hielt. „Also wenn du mich fragst, dann könnte der ganze Haufen auch gern nach Australien auswandern."

In diesem Moment kehrten Mrs Potter und James´Großvater von ihren Erledigungen bei Gringotts zurück. James hörte die gemütliche Bassstimme von George Potter und drehte sich um.

„Na, mein Junge – hast du dich gut unterhalten?"

James strahlte ihn an. „Habe ich, Grandpa." Er wies hinter sich. „Das ist Sirius. Er kommt auch dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts.

Der Genannte grinste spitzbübisch. James´Großvater ließ den Blick über das eingestickte Wappen auf Sirius´ Brust schweifen und ein seltsamer Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Doch schon nach einem kurzen Moment hatte er sich wieder im Griff und lächelnd streckte er Sirius die Hand entgegen.

„George Potter. Freut mich sehr – Mr Black?"

Von James´ Mutter kam ein leiser Ausruf der Überraschung, doch Sirius zuckte mit keinem Muskel. Stattdessen ergriff er beherzt die ihm dargebotene Hand. „Völlig richtig, Sir. Sirius Black. Und sie müssen Mrs Potter sein."

James´ Mutter hatte sich wieder gefangen, nickte und gab ihm nun ihrerseits die Hand. „Angenehm." War jedoch alles, was sie dabei hervorbrachte. In ihrem Inneren fragte sie sich, ob ein Black wirklich der richtige Umgang für ihren Sohn sein konnte. Aber sie wollte kein vorschnelles Urteil abgeben.

George Potter hatte einen Stuhl herangezogen und ließ sich ächzend neben seinen Enkel niedersinken. „Bei diesem Wetter herumzulaufen ist nichts mehr für Männer in meinem Alter." sagte er und stibitze mit langen Fingern ein Stück Orange aus James´ nun schon merklich leererem Eisbecher, was ihm einen Protestruf einbrachte. James beeilte sich, den Becher leerzubekommen. Jetzt wollte er endlich mit dem Einkauf beginnen. Als er fertig war, rief seine Mutter die Kellnerin herbei und bezahlte sie mit silbernen und kupfernen Geldstücken.

„Sehen wir uns am Ersten beim Zug?" fragte James Sirius. Der nickte und die beiden Jungen verabschiedeten sich. „Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?" wandte sich James an seine Mutter, nachdem er aufgestanden war. Er war jetzt bereit, den Tag in Angriff zu nehmen.

„Lass mich einen Vorschlag machen." sagte sein Großvater. „Wenn du mir deine Liste gibst, dann besorge ich schon einmal deine Bücher, während du mit deiner Mutter zu Mr Malkins gehst, um deine Schulroben zu besorgen. Da solltest du dabei sein – wegen der Größe."

James dachte einen Moment lang nach, dann nickte er. Der große Buchladen Florish & Blotts lag dem Café gegenüber auf der anderen Straßenseite. Durch das Fenster konnte James ins Innere des Ladens schauen. Nichts als Bücherregale und sich drängende Menschenmassen. James hatte nicht viel für Bücher übrig. Zuhause im Potter-Anwesen hatten sie eine große Bibliothek. Sie lag direkt neben James´ Zimmer, aber er betrat sie nur selten. Und eigentlich nie, um zu lesen. Der Bücherkauf war also durchaus etwas, dass er getrost seinem Großvater überlassen konnte. Er kramte den Hogwartsbrief aus der Tasche, nahm die Bücherliste heraus und gab sie ihm. Dann wandte er sich an seine Mutter.

„Können wir dann?"

Sie nickte, die drei trennten sich und gingen in unterschiedlicher Richtung auseinander. Das Bekleidungsgeschäft von Mr Malkins lag ein Stück die Straße hinauf Richtung Gringotts, da wo rechts die Obergasse von der Winkelgasse abzweigte. Es lag an der Ecke und hieß eigentlich Mr Malkins & Son, doch inzwischen leitete der Sohn mit seiner Frau die Geschäfte fast ausschließlich allein. Die Augen des alten Mr Malkins hatten in den letzten Jahren stark nachgelassen und infolgedessen konnte er seinen Beruf nicht mehr ausüben. Irgendwann versagten selbst magische Heilmethoden. Doch man sagte noch immer, dass man zu Mr Malkins ging.

Mrs Potter betrat mit James den Laden, der aufgrund seiner großen Fenster sonnendurchflutet war. Mrs Malkins eilte direkt auf sie zu.

„Ah – Mrs Potter. Wie schön, sie zu sehen. Und der junge Mr Potter. Dieses Jahr geht es nach Hogwarts, nicht war?" Mrs Malkins war dafür bekannt, dass sie ihre Kundschaft kannte. Zwar war ihr Mann der eigentliche Erbe des Ladens, doch schon jetzt zeichnete sich ab, dass sie die Seele des Geschäfts werden würde. Wenn sie es nicht sogar schon war. Nach fünf Minuten hatte sie Mrs Potter einen Tee serviert und James auf ein niedriges Podest gestellt, wo er mit ausgebreiteten Armen stand, während Mrs Malkins mit Maßband, Zauberstab und Nadeln und einem wahren Feuereifer an ihm herumwerkelte. Zunächst fand James das Ganze ja noch spannend, aber nach einer halben Stunde begann es doch ermüdend zu werden. Und nachdem eine Stunde komplett vergangen war, wollte er nichts lieber, als aus dieser unbequemen Position herauszukommen.

„Wofür gibt es eigentlich Magie?" begann er zu maulen. „Können sie die Roben nicht einfach anhexen?"

Mrs Malkins sah ihn scharf an. „Wenn sie eine Robe vom Zauberstab tragen wollen – bitte." sagte sie etwas schnippisch. „Aber dann dürfen sie sich auch nicht beschweren, wenn man ihnen das auf den ersten Blick ansieht." James hätte ihr nur zu gern gesagt, wie egal ihm das war, aber er sah ihr an, dass sie sich in ihrer Berufsehre gekränkt sah, also hielt er besser den Mund. „Wenn sie jedoch wollen, dass ihnen die Robe wie einen zweite Haut passt und keine unliebsamen Falten wirft, dann lässt sich gute alte Handarbeit nicht vermeiden." Und mit etwas versöhnlicherem Ton fügte sie hinzu. „Aber ich denke, ich bin jetzt hier soweit. Diese Maße kann ich so übernehmen. Wie viele hätten sie denn gern?" Die letzten Worte hatte sie an Mrs Potter gerichtet, die inzwischen ihre zweite Tasse Tee geleert hatte und jetzt kurz nachdachte bevor sie antwortete.

„Ich denke drei leichte und zwei dickere für den Winter." begann sie. „Und dann noch einige Hemden, Hosen und Westen. Und außerdem noch einen Umhang. Ich denke, das wäre für den Anfang alles."

Mrs Malkins nickte nachdem sie alles mit einer Adlerfeder auf ein Stück Pergament niedergeschrieben hatte. „Nächsten Donnerstag müsste alles fertig sein" sagte sie mit einem Blick auf die Bestellung.

Mrs Potter erhob sich. „Sehr gut. Ich werde unseren Hauself vorbei schicken, um alles abzuholen und die Rechnung zu begleichen."

Mrs Malkins verneigte sich leicht. „Sehr wohl." Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs verschwanden alle Nadeln und Stoffe von James und er konnte endlich von dem Podest heruntersteigen, was er auch augenblicklich tat. „Beehren sie uns möglichst bald wieder." dann wandte sie sich einer Frau zu, die den Laden vor einigen Minuten betreten hatte und darauf wartete, bedient zu werden. „Mrs Lestrange, wie schön sie zu sehen. Ich schätze, sie sind wegen ihrer Bestellung hier?"

Doch dann hatten Mrs Potter und James den Laden auch schon verlassen. Draußen trafen sie auf George, der allerdings nicht aus Richtung des Buchladens kam, sondern in diesem Moment aus der Obergasse in die Hauptstraße einbog. Er trug mehrere Taschen in der einen, und ein nur wenige Zentimeter großes Päckchen, von dem ein seltsames rotes Glühen ausging, in der anderen Hand. James sah es mit unverhohlener Neugier an.

„Was ist das denn?" fragte er.

Sein Großvater machte ein geheimnisvolles Gesicht. „Das, mein Junge, ist für dich. Sozusagen als kleines Geschenk zum Schulanfang. Willst du es sehen?" James nickte begeistert und nahm ihm das Päckchen ab. George hob warnend den Zeigefinger. „Du kannst es öffnen und hineinsehen. Aber nur ganz kurz, damit der Wärmezauber nicht verfliegt."

Jetzt, da James es in den Händen hielt, spürte er, dass neben dem Glühen auch eine recht intensive Wärme von dem kleinen Paket ausging. Vorsichtig hob er den Deckel an. In einem kleinen Nest aus Watte lag – ein Ei. Ein kleines braunes besprenkeltes Ei, etwa halb so groß wie ein Hühnerei. James schloss das Päckchen wieder und sah den alten Potter fragend an.

„Ein Ei?"

„Jawohl, ein Ei. Und zwar ein ganz besonderes Ei. Ein Eulenei nämlich. Man hat mir versichert, dass es in den nächsten Tagen schlüpfen wird. Ich denke, dass du sie", er zwinkerte, „oder ihn, nach den Weihnachtsferien mit zur Schule nehmen kannst. Dann müsste sie soweit sein, dass sie Post transportieren kann."

James starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Eine Eule – er würde seine eigene Posteule haben. Das war nach seinem Besen das tollste Geschenk, das er jemals bekommen hatte. Ganz vorsichtig hielt er das kleine Paket, damit es nicht herunterfiel. „Ob Merkurio es wohl ausbrütet?" fragte er, doch seine Mutter gab einen zweifelnden Ton von sich.

„Merkurio ist ja schließlich nicht mehr der jüngste." sagte sie. „Er hat inzwischen ganz andere Interessen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir das kleine Ding schon aufgepäppelt kriegen."

Auch der restliche Einkauf verlief wenig spektakulär. In einem Geschäft für magische Gerätschaften erstanden sie einen neuen Kessel sowie eine kleine Waage zum Abwiegen von Zaubertrankzutaten. Außerdem gab es hier noch ein kleines silbernes Messerchen mit höllisch scharfer Klinge, ein Paar Handschuhe aus Drachenhaut und eine Schutzbrille. Als sie wieder ins Freie traten, war James´ Liste beinahe abgearbeitet, da sein Großvater nicht nur seine Bücher besorgt hatte, sondern auch in der Apotheke gewesen war, um alle benötigten Zutaten für den Zaubertrankunterricht zu besorgen. James war das ganz recht so, denn nach Sirius´ Erzählungen war er nicht sonderlich scharf darauf, Snapes Mutter kennen zulernen. So war er dem geschickt aus dem Wege gegangen. Und Snape selbst würde er frühestens im Schulzug wieder über den Weg laufen.

Eigentlich blieb jetzt nur noch eins zu tun. Und das war ausgerechnet das Spannendste. Das, worauf sich James schon solange freute – sein Zauberstab. Auf dem Weg zu Ollivander, dem Zauberstabmacher, kamen sie noch an einem anderen Geschäft vorbei, das James´ Aufmerksamkeit zumindest für kurze Zeit ziemlich heftig auf sich zog. Es war ein Geschäft für Quidditchzubehör. Quidditch war der mit Abstand beliebteste Sport in der magischen Welt. Er wurde auf fliegenden Besen und mit drei unterschiedlichen Sorten Bällen gleichzeitig gespielt. Es war ziemlich rasant und beeindruckend. Nur wenige Hexen und Zauberer ließen sich nicht von der Begeisterung während eines Quidditchspiels mitreißen. Und so stand auch James mit einer ganzen Traube von Kindern und Jugendlichen vor dem großen Schaufenster und bewunderte die Auslage. Vom Treiberschlagholz über komplette Ballsets und Ersatzschnatze bis hin zu den neuesten und besten Rennbesen gab es hier alles, was das Quidditchherz höher schlagen ließ. Auch ein Trikot der englischen Quidditchnationalmannschaft war hier ausgestellt. Im nächsten Sommer würde in Nigeria die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft ausgetragen werden. Und da dieses Land England bei der letzten Meisterschaft vor drei Jahren im Halbfinale mit Pauken und Trompeten besiegt und damit aus dem Turnier befördert hatte, fieberte ganz England einem neuerlichen Schlagabtausch dieser beiden Mannschaften entgegen. Das englische Team war von Grund auf neu zusammengestellt worden, und diesmal würde das Ergebnis sicherlich ganz anders aussehen.

Doch James blieb nicht allzu lange am Schaufenster stehen. Er war zwar begeisterter Quidditchfan (seine favorisierte Mannschaft waren die Kensington Kolibris) aber erstens hatte er schon einen eigenen Besen, und zweitens durften Erstklässler in Hogwarts diesen nicht mit zur Schule nehmen. Herumträumen brachte ihn also nicht weiter. Und auch wenn die hier ausgestellten Rennbesen natürlich viel besser waren als sein zugegebenermaßen schon etwas altmodischer Wüstenblitz fünfhundert, das auch gar nicht mehr dem internationalem Standard mehr entsprach, so hatte er jetzt doch wichtigeres zu tun, als hier zu stehen und zu träumen.

Direkt nebenan befand sich das Geschäft von Mr Ollivander, dem Zauberstabmacher. Seine Familie verstand sich schon seit unzähligen Generationen auf dieses Fach, und es hieß allgemein, dass von Ollivander die besten Zauberstäbe in ganz England kämen. Darüber hinaus besaß Mr Ollivander ein phänomenales Gedächtnis und niemals vergaß er einen Zauberstab, den er gefertigt und verkauft hatte.

Gerade als sich James der Eingangstür näherte, öffnete sich diese und die Gruppe der Muggelgeborenen trat gefolgt von dem Ministeriumszauberer aus dem Laden. Sie sahen alle bestens gelaunt aus. Wie auch anders, immerhin hatten sie gerade ihre Zauberstäbe bekommen. James Mutter schien den Angestellten des Ministeriums zu kennen, sie begrüßte ihn und nannte ich Mr Tantalus, doch James hatte kein Interesse an längeren Gesprächen und schob seine Mutter und seinen Großvater kurzerhand in den Zauberstabladen hinein.

Im Innern herrschte ein Chaos, als ob hier noch vor kurzem ein heftiger Kampf stattgefunden hätte. In der Mitte der Raumes, der aufgrund der kleinen Fenster nur sehr schummerig beleuchtet war, stand Mr Ollivander und schwang mit Elan seinen eigenen Zauberstab. Schachtel flogen an ihren Platz auf den bis zur Decke reichenden Regalen, Öllampen setzten sich von selbst wieder zusammen und einige kleine Bilder an den Wänden, reparierten sich in Sekundenschnelle. Nach einer Minute war der Verkaufsraum aufgeräumt. Anscheinend hatte Mr Ollivander darin ziemlich viel Übung. Erst jetzt sah sich James etwas genauer um. Der Raum war größer, als es von außen ausgesehen hatte, doch bis zum letzten Winkel war er mit Regalen gefüllt. Tausende und Abertausende von langen schmalen Kartons lagen in den Regalen. Keiner von ihnen war beschriftet und James fragte sich, wie man etwas bestimmtes hier finden wollte.

Mit einem letzten Wink seines Zauberstabs, ließ Mr Ollivander die soeben reparierten Öllampen aufflammen, so dass etwas mehr Licht in dem Raum herrschte, dann drehte er sich zu seiner neu angekommenen Kundschaft um.

„Ah George, schöne sie einmal wieder zusehen. Mrs Potter – ich hoffe, der Gemahl befindet sich wohl? Und das muss der junge Master James sein – willkommen." Mr Ollivander war nicht sonderlich groß, aber auch nicht allzu klein zu nennen. Er war nicht mehr der jüngste, aber auch noch nicht wirklich alt. Seine Stimme klang flüsternd, und doch war sie sehr deutlich zu verstehen. Er musterte James von oben bis unten, dann begann er ihn mit einem augenscheinlich verzauberten Maßband genau zu vermessen. James fühlte sich einen Moment zu Mrs Malkins zurückversetzt. Doch schon nach zwei kurzen Minuten nickte Mr Ollivander.

„Dann ist es also soweit. Eine neue Generation der Potters ist bereit, nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Bitte strecken sie ihren Zauberstabarm aus."

James dachte nicht lange darüber nach, und streckte ihm den rechten Arm entgegen. Noch einmal ging das Vermessen los. Hier war Mr Ollivander äußerst gründlich, bis er endlich das Maßband wegsteckte und erneut nickte. Er verschwand in den Tiefen seiner Regale und kramte eine ganze Weile in den unergründliche Massen der Schachtel herum. Dann kehrte er mit zweien in der Hand zur Ladentheke zurück, wo er sie ablegte und die erste öffnete. Er blickte nachdenklich zwischen dem darin liegenden Stab und James hin und her, dann schüttelte er den kopf und schob die Schachtel wortlos beiseite. Er nahm die zweite Schachtel zu Hand, doch in diesem Moment schien ihm ein Gedanke zu kommen. Er legte auch diese Schachtel zur Seite und verschwand wieder in einer Regalreihe, um kurz darauf mit einer dritten Schachtel in der Hand wieder zu erscheinen. Er öffnete sie und zog einen dunkelbrauen Zauberstab hervor.

„Polierte Eiche, zehn einhalb Zoll, Einhornschweifhaar – probieren sie ihn." Er hielt ihn James hin, der sogleich danach griff. Es geschah nichts und Mr Ollivander entriss ihn ihm sogleich wieder. „Ein Irrtum – nun gut."

Was jetzt geschah, war ein langwieriger Prozess, den James nicht so recht verstand. Ollivander gab ihn einem Zauberstab nach dem anderen. Manchmal forderte er ihn auf, ihn zu schwingen. Manchmal geschah nichts, manchmal richtete James einiges an Schaden in dem Geschäft an. Jetzt war ihm klar, warum der Laden, als er ihn betreten hatte, so unordentlich gewesen war. Immerhin hatte er da gerade vier Zauberstäbe verkauft. Es schien kein ganz ungefährlicher Beruf zu sein.

Nach einiger Zeit kam Mr Ollivander mit einer Schachtel, die breiter war, als die vorangegangenen. Als er sie öffnete, konnte James sehen, das sie wohl ursprünglich für zwei Stäbe gedacht war, doch jetzt lag nur einer darin. Nachdenklich griff er danach und gab in James. Kaum hatte er ihn berührt, fuhr ein roter Strahl herauf und ließ den Thekentisch in der Mitte zerbersten.

Mr Ollivander nahm ihn den Stab weg und ließ ihn schnell wieder in seiner Schachtel verschwinden. „Stechpalme und Phönixfeder, elf Zoll. Ich hatte einen Moment gedacht... Aber es ist wohl noch nicht an der Zeit." Ohne zu erklären, was er damit gemeint hatte, zog er eine weiter Schachtel hervor.

„Mahagoni, elf Zoll, elastisch und im Kern Drachenherzfaser. Ein Stab für Kämpfer."

Es war, als ob James schon vorher wusste, dass dies der Stab war, der ihn von nun an durch sein Leben begleiten würde. Fast noch bevor er den Griff berührte, konnte er spüren, wie eine unheimliche Wärme von ihm ausging. Als er ihn dann in der Hand hielt war es wie ein leichter Stromschlag, jedoch nicht unangenehm. Es war vielmehr das Gefühl, das erste Mal im Leben wirklich vollständig zu sein. Als ob ihm ein Teil wiedergegeben worden wäre, den er bisher gar nicht vermisst hatte, da er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er fehlte.

Am Lächeln in Mr Ollivanders Gesicht konnte man sehen, dass auch er es bemerkt hatte. „Ich schätze, wir haben es geschafft. Dieser Zauberstab ist für sie bereit. Das macht sechs Galeonen und fünf Sickel."

Fünf Minuten später standen die drei Potters wieder auf der Straße. Mrs Potter hatte den Zauberstab bezahlt, dann hatten sie sich verabschiedet und den Laden von Mr Ollivander verlassen. James hatte die Schachtel mit dem Zauberstab in seiner Tasche verschwinden lassen. Den würde er jetzt nicht mehr aus der Hand geben. Das ärgerliche war nur, dass er mit dem zaubern warten musste, bis er in der Schule war. Minderjährigen Hexen und Zauberern war es streng verboten, außerhalb von Hogwarts zu zaubern. Aber er hatte jetzt auch genug anderes zu tun. Da war ja noch sein Eulenei. Wie er die Eule wohl nennen sollte? Und er könnte ja vielleicht schon einmal einen Blick in das eine oder andere Schulbuch riskieren. Es würde ihm ja nicht schaden.

Dieser und andere Gedanken kamen ihm in den Sinn während sie zurück in Richtung Tropfender Kessel´ gingen. Sein Großvater öffnete die Mauer (seltsamerweise wusste James schon vorher, an welchen Stein er klopfen würde), dann verließen sie die Winkelgasse.

000

**So – Kapitel drei abgeschlossen. Ich weiß ja, dass Winkelgassenkapitel am Anfang von FF´s zumeist obligatorisch und oft auch etwas langweilig sind, da man in den meisten Fällen schon vorher weiß, was alles passiert. Ich hoffe, es war trotzdem etwas unterhaltend.**

**Ich stelle fest, dass es immer komplizierter wird. Ich sitze an meinem Schreibtisch, umgeben von sieben Harry Potter Büchern und einem ganzen Haufen meiner eigenen Notizen und Konzeptblätter meiner alten Geschichten und weiß manchmal nicht, was zusammenpasst und was nicht. Ich hoffe, dass mir kleinere Fehler verziehen werden.**

**Wie immer hoffe ich natürlich auf Zuschriften. Zwar war ich in der Vergangenheit etwas Reviewverwöhnt, aber schließlich sind Rückmeldungen das, was einen Autor hier am Ball bleiben lässt!**

**Federwisch**

14


	4. Das lange Warten

**Siriuslupin:**** Das hast du ganz richtig erkannt – ich fange ganz von vorn an. Aber wie man ja schon am Titel erkennt, ist das ganze von einem neuen Handlungsfaden durchzogen. Es war einer der Hauptkritikpunkte an der ursprünglichen Geschichte, dass es eigentlich kein zentralen Thema gab. Aber es baut schon auf der Geschichte auf. Die ursprünglichen Geschichten hakten schon an HP6 und jetzt nach 7 passen sie einfach hinten und vorne nicht mehr. Man kann die erste Chronikfassung aber durchaus noch als eigenständige Geschichte sehen – allerdings OC.**

**12Michi12:**** Leider muss ich sagen, dass ich meine Schreibgeschwindigkeit nicht erhöhen kann. Wie weit diese Geschichte läuft? Nun, ich bin ein wenig davon ab, hochtrabende Versprechungen zu machen, aber das Konzept für die ursprüngliche Chronik ging über 8 Geschichten (7 Schuljahre + dem, was bis HP1 noch fehlt). Das mit der Summery habe ich getan – danke für den Hinweis. Aber sobald ich mich an die Überarbeitung des zweiten Teils mache, werde ich die alte Fassung eh ganz löschen.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Die Chronik der Rumtreiber**

**Band I**

**Das Schwert Gryffindors**

**Kapitel 4**

**Das lange Warten**

Das Anwesen der Potters verfügte über drei Türme. Der größte von ihnen war ein rechteckiges Ungetüm, das ein Stück entfernt vom Haupthaus, in nordwestlicher Richtung und fast vollständig vom angrenzenden Wald umgeben, dalag. Es war ein uralter steinerner Trutzbau, der sich weit über die Wipfel der umliegenden Bäume erhob und nur der alte Wachturm´ genannt wurde. Die beiden anderen Türme waren rund, schlank und dienten ausschließlich repräsentativen Zwecken. Es gab jeweils einen an der äußeren Vorderfront eines jeden Seitenflügels. Im östlichen, der sich über den Räumlichkeiten von George Potter erhob, hatte sich Merkurio die Familieneule häuslich eingerichtet. In das Turmzimmer des westlichen Flügels zog sich James zurück, wenn er nachdenken oder aus sonst einem Grund allein sein wollte. Das war sehr praktisch, denn der Aufgang zu diesem Turm befand sich direkt in seinem Zimmer.

Im Sommer kam es eigentlich selten vor, dass er sich in das Turmzimmer zurückzog, denn da war er die meiste Zeit im Freien, doch in den letzten Tagen war er recht häufig hier herauf gekommen. Hier hatte er auch seinen ganzen Einkauf aus der Winkelgasse untergebracht. Auch jetzt saß er an einem kleinen runden Tisch und vor ihm lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch. Geschichte der Zauberei in England – Band I – Die Anfänge´ stand auf dem Buchrücken. Noch niemals in seinem Leben hatte James ein so langweiliges Buch gesehen. Es war eine reine Abfolge von Daten und Fakten. Und das über hunderte von Seiten. Das Beste, was man mit diesem Wälzer machen konnte war, damit Dinge zu beschweren. Oder vielleicht noch, Leute, die man ganz und gar nicht leiden konnte, damit bewerfen. Sehr wahrscheinlich würde sich Geschichte der Zauberei zu dem Fach entwickeln, das er am wenigsten leiden konnte. Und so lag das Buch zwar aufgeschlagen vor ihm, wurde aber von ihm mit keinem Blick gewürdigt.

Stattdessen saß er da und fütterte ein kleines Flaumbündel, dass in seiner Hand saß, mit winzigen Fleischfitzeln von einem Tellerchen. Seine Eule war tatsächlich drei Tage nach seinem Besuch in London geschlüpft und erfreute sich seitdem über einem außergewöhnlichen Appetit, auf den er regelmäßig und lautstark hinwies. James kümmerte sich stets selbst um den jungen Vogel, so wurde dieser in der entscheidenden Phase direkt auf den Jungen geprägt.

Er hatte ihn Hector genannt, nach einem Prinzen aus einer griechischen Geschichte, die ihm sein Großvater erzählt hatte. Dieser Hector hatte in der Geschichte zwar nicht überlebt, doch er war dennoch James´ Lieblingsheld gewesen, weil er so mutig in einen für ihn aussichtslosen Kampf gezogen war. Er war ein Muggel gewesen und hatte gegen den großen griechischen Zauberer Achilles gekämpft. Ein ungleicher Kampf – aber ein mutiger Held. Aber in Geschichten gab es noch Gerechtigkeit. Später in der Geschichte war ein Pfeil durch Achilles Schildzauber gedrungen und hatte ihn an der Ferse verletzt. Das hatte den Zauberer so überrascht, dass seine Feinde ihn überwältigen konnten. Bis heute sprach man deshalb auch noch von der Achillesferse, wenn man den besonderen Schwachpunkt eines Menschen andeuten sollte. James´ Großvater hatte ihm gesagt, dass sogar die Muggel diese Geschichte kennen würden, doch sie würden sie leicht anders erzählen.

Gierig riss das kleine Eulenküken den Schnabel auf und gab einen Ton von sich, den James inzwischen mit mehr´ zu übersetzen wusste. Bei den Mengen, die Hector zu sich nahm, müsste er eigentlich platzen, dachte sich James, steckte jedoch geduldig einen weiteren Fleischfetzen in den fordernden Schnabel. Dann jedoch setzte er das Küken zurück in den kleinen Korb, der als Ersatznest diente.

„Jetzt musst du erst einmal verdauen. Sonst nenn ich dich um in Kanonenkugel. Obwohl – das mit dem fliegen dürfte sich dann ja auch erledigt haben."

Hector protestierte energisch, nicht wegen der angedrohten Namensänderung, sondern weil ihm James´ warme Handfläche um einiges lieber war, als sein Nestkorb. Aber James ließ sich nicht erweichen und so ergab er sich notgedrungen in sein Schicksal.

Entschlossen klappte der Junge die Geschichte der Zauberei´ zu und legte sie zu seinen anderen Schulbüchern auf einen recht ansehnlichen Stapel. James hatte inzwischen in alle einen Blick geworfen. Die meisten waren zumeist eine Ansammlung von Zaubersprüchen und begleitende Erklärungen, wie dabei der Stab zu führen war. Manchmal gab es auch noch einen kurzen Artikel zur Entstehungsgeschichte der einzelnen Zauber und wer sie wann entwickelt hatte. Zwei Bücher schlugen jedoch aus der Reihe. Da war zum eines das Buch für den Zaubertrankunterricht. Es war eine Ansammlung von Rezepten und sah eigentlich eher wie ein Kochbuch aus, als wie ein Buch über Zauberei. Das andere Buch, das eher ungewöhnlich war, trug den Titel Einstieg in die Verteidigung – Das Erkennen der dunklen Künste´. Es war das Buch für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, wie im Vorwort erklärt wurde. Und dieses Fach schien viel versprechend zu sein. Durch den Beruf seines Vaters hatte James schon so einiges mitbekommen, was mit den dunklen Künsten in Zusammenhang stand, doch zumeist hielt sein Vater mit dem, was er auf der Arbeit erlebte, ziemlich hinter dem Berg; zumindest, wenn James anwesend war. Er tat das wohl, um seine Familie zu schützen. Nicht das James das Gefühl hatte, beschützt werden zu müssen, aber was wusste schon ein elfjähriger von der Welt.

Je mehr er sich in seinen Schulbüchern umschaute, desto mehr hatte er sowieso das Gefühl, viel zu behütet aufgewachsen zu sein. Wie hatte es Sirius so schön ausgedrückt? Er kam nicht viel rum. Sirius war auch so ein Thema für sich. Seine Mutter musste seinem Vater die Erlebnisse in der Winkelgasse nach ihrer Rückkehr ins Potter-Anwesen direkt brühwarm erzählt haben. Jedenfalls hatte sein Dad ihn nach dem Abendessen zur Seite genommen, um, wie er es nannte, ein ernstes Wort mit ihm zu sprechen. James war einigermaßen überrascht gewesen, als sein Vater die Sprache sofort auf Sirius brachte. Er wollte genau wissen, wie er an ihn geraten war und über was sie gesprochen hatten. Ein wenig fühlte sich James wie in einem Verhör und sein Vater der Auror führte es. Theodor Potter war geübt in dieser Rolle und ihm entging nicht die geringste Reaktion seines Gegenübers. Und seinen eigenen Sohn kannte er zudem natürlich auch noch ziemlich gut. Was er zu hören bekam, schien ihn fürs erste zu beruhigen. Er legte seinem Sohn die Hände auf die Schultern und sah ihn ernst an. Er wolle ihm den Umgang mit diesem Jungen nicht verbieten, sagte er schließlich. Das wäre nicht seine Art und außerdem müsse James selbst entscheiden, zu was für Leuten er stünde. Er würde bestimmt die richtigen Freunde wählen, dessen sei er sich ganz sicher. Aber er solle auch vorsichtig sein. Nicht alles was glänze, seien auch goldene Galleonen, und es hätte sich schon so mancher Werwolf unter eine Herde Einhörner gemischt. Aber er dürfe sich dadurch auch nicht abschrecken lassen. Vielleicht war dieser Sirius ein durchaus netter Bursche. Er würde das bestimmt bald herausfinden.

Dann hatte er James durch die Haare gewuselt und die ´ernsten Worte´ waren beendet gewesen. Das Gespräch hatte James doch einigermaßen nachdenklich gestimmt, aber seitdem war schon wieder einiges an Zeit vergangen und er hatte beschlossen, sich doch lieber darauf zu freuen, Sirius am ersten September wieder zusehen. Er war ihm weder böse noch hinterlistig vorgekommen. Und wenn nicht alles gut war, was gut aussah, konnte es dann nicht auch andersherum gelten? Also jemand, der Black hieß, im Inneren einen guten Kern haben. James nahm sich vor, Sirius genau zu beobachten, ihm aber ansonsten eine Chance zu geben.

Hector stieß einen fordernden Schrei aus, doch James ignorierte ihn. Es war ja so ärgerlich, dass er mit dem Zaubern noch warten musste, bis er in der Schule war. In einer Woche war es endlich soweit. Um elf Uhr am nächsten Mittwoch würde er mit dem Zug losfahren. Eigentlich war es ja unsinnig, erst nach London zu reisen, um dann die lange Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts zu machen, denn laut seiner Eltern lag Godrics Hollow näher an Hogwarts, als an London. Aber die Zugfahrt zur Schule war Tradition und gehörte einfach dazu. Außerdem bot sie eine prima Gelegenheit, um neue Freund zu finden. Auf seine Frage, was man den halben Tag in einem Zug machen konnte, hatten sich seine Eltern angeschaut und gelächelt. Seine Mutter hatte gesagt, dass ihm da schon etwas einfallen würde. Dabei hatte sie einen träumerischen Blick bekommen und George und James Potter hatten mit den Augen gerollt. George, weil sich sein Sohn und seine Schwiegertochter wie Teenager benahmen und James, weil er für solcherlei Gedanken einfach noch ein paar Jährchen zu jung war.

Etwas abwesend gab James Hector noch eins von den Fleischfetzen. Diese Eule Fraß wirklich für drei. James erhob sich. Gleich würde es Zeit für das Abendessen sein, und er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn Dinky direkt vor ihm aus dem Nichts erschien, um ihn zum Essen zu holen. Man konnte sich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen. Die Sonne schien durch das südwestliche Turmfenster. Ringsherum gab es acht Fenster, genau nach den Himmelsrichtungen ausgerichtet. Es war praktisch. Auf diese Weise konnte man das Zimmer gewissermaßen als Sonnenuhr benutzen. James stellte Hector mitsamt Nest in einen großen Eulenkäfig. Zwar konnte er noch nicht wegfliegen, aber so konnte er sich schon einmal an den Käfig gewöhnen. Dann stieg er die kurze Wendeltreppe hinunter. Auf einer Zwischenetage ging er an der Frontseite des Westflügels entlang, bis er zu der Treppe kam, die in sein Zimmer führte. Dies war James´ privates Reich, wo er sich größtenteils auffielt, wen er nicht gerade auf dem Gelände herumturnte, oder aber bei seinem Großvater war, dessen Zimmer er durch das Fenster am Fuß der Treppe, die er jetzt herunterkam, im gegenüberliegenden Flügel sehen konnte.

Doch jetzt nahm er sich nicht die Zeit, sich in seinem Zimmer umzuschauen. Er durchschritt es schnell und verließ es durch die Tür zum Flur. Die Mahlzeiten fanden im Allgemeinen in der Küche statt, und so musste er das Haus der Länge nach durchqueren. Sicherlich hätte Dinky mit Freuden einen der Salons für die Mahlzeiten hergerichtet, aber James´ Eltern erschien das nicht angemessen. Nur Empfänge und Festtage rechtfertigten diesen Stil und somit versammelte sich die Familie, soweit anwesend, dreimal am Tag um den großen Holztisch in der Küche.

An der Treppe zum Erdgeschoss traf James auf seinen Großvater, der mit dem Tagespropheten unterm Arm denselben Weg hatte. Er nahm die Zeitung meistens über den Tag mit auf sein Zimmer, um sie zu lesen. Abends gab er sie dann seinem Sohn, der fast jeden Tag das Haus verließ, noch bevor die Eule mit der Zeitung ankam.

„Was interessantes?" Fragte James und deutete auf den Propheten.

George schüttelte den Kopf. „Immer das gleiche. Und die Wetterweissagungen werden auch immer gewagter. Und deine Mutter könnte sich auch mal wieder was neues einfallen lassen." Mrs Potter arbeitete für den Tagespropheten. Aber sie schrieb nur sehr selten Artikel. Sie war mitverantwortlich für den redaktionellen Teil. „Und was gibt es bei dir neues?" fragte George seinen Enkel.

Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts. Ich sitze da und warte."

George lachte. „Wie schön, dass sich jemand so auf die Schule freuen kann. Aber das geht wohl allen Erstklässlern so. Mit der Zeit legt sich die Begeisterung en wenig."

Die beiden gingen die Treppe hinunter. James fand nicht, dass sich seine Begeisterung legen sollte. Er glaubte auch nicht daran, dass sie das tun würde. Sicher – in der Schule würde er Unterricht haben, aber das war doch eher nebensächlich. Viel wichtiger war doch, dass er bald mit hunderten von anderen Kindern zusammenleben würde. Es würde eine ganz neue Art zu leben für ihn werden. Und wenn das nicht spannend war.

Am Fuß der Treppe angelangt, wandten sie sich nach rechts, gingen an der großen Flügeltür vorbei, die hinaus in den Garten führte und auf die Küche zu, deren Tür offen stand und sie willkommen hieß.

„Ah, die restlichen Herrschaften." tönte es ihnen entgegen, als sie die Küche betraten. Theodore Potter stand bereits in der Mitte des Raumes und ließ sich von seiner Frau die Asche von seinem Umhang klopfen. Scheinbar war er soeben erst aus dem Kamin getreten. Als erwachsener Zauberer konnte er natürlich apparieren, aber über dem Potter-Anwesen lag eine Appariersperre, um unliebsame Gäste den Zutritt zu erschweren. Man konnte nur innerhalb des Geländes von Ort zu Ort springen, nicht über die Grenzen hinaus. Aber das hieß natürlich auch für die Bewohner, dass sie das Gelände nur über das Flohnetzwerk verlassen konnten, wenn sie nicht gerade darauf erpicht waren, auf Muggelweise zu reisen.

Mr Potter zog den Umhang aus und gab ihn an Dinky weiter, der ihn schleunigst aus der Küche trug. „was für eine Wärme das heute wieder ist." sagte er zu seiner Frau. „Aber der Chef meinte, wir sollten uns schon einmal daran gewöhnen." er lachte trocken und seine Frau sah ihn fragend an. Der nahm eine großen Schluck aus einem Glas, das Dinky ihm gereicht hatte, dann seufzte er und ließ sich schwer auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Der nigerianische Zaubereiminister hat sich an unseren Minister gewandt. Er sagt, dass es ihnen bei der Austragung der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft im nächsten Jahr an Sicherheitskräften mangelt. Und er ließ fragen, ob England da vielleicht helfend unter die Arme greifen könnte."

Mrs Potter schaute ungläubig und setzte sich zu ihrem Mann an den Tisch. „Und sie wollen die Aurorenabteilung mit dieser Aufgabe betrauen? Das wäre ja, als würde man mit Kanonen auf Wichtel schießen."

Mr Potter zuckte mit den Achseln. „Der Minister ist wohl der Ansicht, da es zur Zeit eher ruhig im Land ist, wäre die Aurorenabteilung der Zweig der magischen Strafverfolgung, auf die man am ehesten verzichten könnte."

Auch James und der alte Potter hatten sich an den Tisch begeben und mit einem Fingerschnipsen ließ Dinky das Essen erscheinen.

„Aber wer kann schon jetzt sagen, wie es nächstes Jahr aussehen wird. Der Minister hat seinem Amtskollegen versichert, dass er tun würde, was in seiner Macht stehe. Doch was bedeutet es schon, wenn ein Politiker das sagt." Mr Potter erzählte noch mehr von seinem Tag im Ministerium, doch James hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu. Erst als sein Vater Hogwarts erwähnte, wurde er hellhörig. „Dieser Mann wird immer wunderlicher, Saradine." sagte er zu seiner Frau.

„Du meinst Dumbledore?"

„Natürlich meine ich Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore. Er war ja schon zu unseren Zeiten ein komischer Kauz, aber seit er die Leitung der Schule übernommen hat, gehen wohl manchmal die Ideen ein wenig mit ihm durch." Und mit einem vorsichtigen Seitenblick auf James fuhr er fort. „Ich habe dir doch neulich von diesem Gerücht erzählt." Mrs Potter nickte. „Nun – es scheint ihm damit tatsächlich ernst zu sein. Heute hat der Zaubergamot getagt und Dumbledore ist vor ihm hingetreten und hat sein Vorhaben bekräftigt."

George Potter pfiff durch die Zähne. Auch er schien zu wissen, worum es in dem Gespräch ging. James runzelte die Stirn, doch niemand war gewillt in aufzuklären. „Er will also wirklich, dass dieser Junge zugelassen wird? Bei aller Verrücktheit – das ist selbst für Albus ziemlich gewagt." George trommelte mit den Fingerspitzen auf der Tischplatte herum.

„Was hat der Gamot denn gesagt?" wollte Mrs Potter wissen. James wusste noch immer nicht, worum es ging, doch er beschloss zu schweigen. Auf diese Weise würde er bestimmt mehr herausfinden, als wenn er einfach nachfragte. Dann würden die Erwachsenen das Gespräch bestimmt abbrechen. Nicht auffallen lautete die Devise.

Mr Potter hob die Schultern. „Es war eine geschlossene Sitzung, natürlich. Soweit ich gehört habe, wurde sie vertagt. Aber viel Zeit haben sie ja nicht mehr. Und Dumbledore scheint auf eine Entscheidung zu drängen. Ir wisst ja, wie er ist, wenn er wirklich etwas will. Da ist es schwer, es ihm abzuschlagen. Bisher hat der Gamot ihn immer wieder hingehalten, aber das können sie nicht mehr lange tun, denn auf der anderen Seite wollen sie ja, dass er ihnen möglichst bald beitritt."

James war ziemlich gespannt darauf, diesem Mann kennen zulernen. Viele sagten von Albus Dumbledore, dass er der größte lebende Zauberer dieses Jahrhunderts sei. Doch er schien einige Schrullen zu haben. James hatte zwar wie gesagt nicht die leiseste Ahnung, worum es in dem Gespräch genau gegangen war, aber es passte zu dem, was er bisher über seinen zukünftigen Schulleiter gehört hatte.

„Wenn er so verrückt ist, warum wollen sie denn dann, dass er dem Gamot beitritt?" fragte er seinen Vater.

Die Antwort erschien ihm rätselhaft. „Genie und Wahnsinn, mein Junge, liegen oft eng beieinander." Als James die Stirn runzelte fuhr er fort. „Sieh mal – ein wirklich großer Zauberer muss aus sich herausgehen können. Er darf die Dinge nicht nur aus einem Blickwinkel sehen. Doch das wird von vielen Menschen als Flatterhaftigkeit und Inkonsequenz missgedeutet." Er zwinkerte seinem Sohn vergnügt zu. „Das ist jetzt nur so eine kleine Theorie von mir, aber wahrscheinlich werden Menschen, die anders sind als andere, nur deshalb so schnell als Verrückte verschrieen, _weil_ sie eben anders sind und weil wir, die so genannten Normalen´, sie einfach nicht vollständig verstehen können."

000

Als James an diesem Abend ins Bett ging, hatte er eine ganze Menge, über dass er nachdenken musste. Und einmal mehr war er bestärkt in seiner Vorfreude auf Hogwarts. Eine Woche noch musste er darauf warten. Eine Woche – und morgen früh würde es schon wieder ein Tag weniger sein.

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein.

000

**So – Das war also Kapitel vier. Auch dieses Kapitel ist eigentlich komplett neu geschrieben. Es befinden sich Teile aus dem alten Konzept für Teil 5 darin, aber das war ja noch nicht veröffentlicht und deshalb unbekannt. Eigentlich ist es auch nur ein Füllkapitel. Gewissermaßen ein Übergang zum nächsten, was eine Mischung aus Chronik 1, 2 und auch neuen Teilen sein wird.**

**An dieser Stelle ergeht schon einmal eine Warnung. Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es einen klitzekleinen HP7-Spoiler. Allerdings nichts, was etwas über die laufende Geschichte verrät. Man kann es ruhig lesen. Ich wollte es nur sagen, damit es mir hinterher keiner vorwirft**

**Federwisch**

10


	5. Aufbruch in ein neues Leben

**12Michi12:**** Ich muss ja mal sagen, dass dein Bis Morgen´ unter den Reviews mich ganz schön auf Trab hält. Und bei diesem Kapitel hab ich es ja auch nicht geschafft, wie du festgestellt hast. Aber nachdem ich mich ja jetzt entschlossen habe, auch noch meine andere Geschichte zuende zu führen, ist bei mir ein wenig der Stress ausgebrochen. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie oft ich hier aus Versehen Harry statt James getippt habe und bei der anderen Geschichte umgekehrt. Ich hoffe nur, ich hab es immer bemerkt und geändert. :-)**

**an alle:**** Hier noch einmal die kleine HP7-Spoilerwarnung. Wie gesagt, meiner Meinung nach, verrät er nichts, was für die Geschichte auch nur Ansatzweise wichtig wäre!**

**Disclaimer: Nichts von dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer einigen unbedeutenden Nebencharakteren. Alle Rechte bei J.K.Rowling.**

**Die Chronik der Rumtreiber**

**Band I**

**Das Schwert Gryffindors**

**Kapitel 5**

**Aufbruch in ein neues Leben.**

Mit ungläubigem Staunen im Gesicht saß James Potter da und wusste nicht, ob er seinen Augen trauen sollte. Hier bot sich ihm ein Bild, wie er es noch niemals zuvor im Leben gesehen hatte. Er war in einer Zaubererfamilie aufgewachsen, und auch wenn seine Eltern alles andere als hochmütig waren, so hatte er doch stets gedacht, den Muggeln weit überlegen zu sein. Denn die mussten schließlich ohne jegliche Magie im Leben auskommen. Doch was er hier sah, ließ sein Weltbild ins Schwanken geraten.

Heute morgen waren sie alle mit Flohpulver von Anwesen der Potters zum tropfenden Kessel gereist. Von hier aus ging die Fahrt weiter mit einem Wagen, den Mr Potter über das Ministerium besorgt hatte, und der James, seine Eltern, seinen Großvater und einen kleinen Berg Gepäck zum Bahnhof Kings Cross bringen sollte. Dies war die unauffälligste Art und Weise, dort zu erscheinen, denn schließlich war der Bahnhof ein von Muggeln bevölkerter Ort. Und so kam es, dass James zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, durch die breiten Straßen der englischen Hauptstadt fuhr. Die Fahrt dauerte nicht besonders lange, vielleicht zwanzig Minuten, doch James hatte bislang nur Ortschaften gesehen, die man in dieser Zeit bequem zu Fuß durchqueren konnte. Godrics Hollow, der Ort, der dem Potteranwesen am nächsten lag, bestand nur aus wenig mehr als hundert Häusern und obwohl auch Muggelfamilien dort lebten, gab es nicht einmal Ampeln an der Hauptstraße. Manchmal, wenn sich hoch oben in der Luft ein langer dünner Wolkenfaden abzeichnete, hatte ihm sein Vater erklärt, dass dieser von Maschinen herrührte, mit denen die Muggel fliegen konnten. Aber gesehen hatte er noch keine von diesen Maschinen. Als er seinen Besen geschenkt bekommen hatte, hatte er verkündet, dass er jetzt zu den Maschinen hochfliegen würde, um sie sich anzusehen. Sein Vater hatte gelacht, und ihm gesagt, dass kein Besen jemals so hoch fliegen könnte.

Was James jetzt zu sehen bekam, war nicht weit entfernt in den Lüften, sondern ganz nah. Nur von ihm getrennt durch die dünne Glasscheibe des Wagenfensters. Hunderte von Autos und Bussen, und überall war Licht. Zwar war es Vormittag, noch dazu an einem Tag im Spätsommer, doch das schien die Muggel nicht zu stören. Überall blinkte und leuchtete es. Und das Licht war viel heller als das von Fackeln oder Öllichtern. James hatte in seinem Leben noch nicht viele elektrische Lampen gesehen. Wenn er nicht wüsste, was echte Magie war, er würde sagen, dass diese Lampen wie Zauberei waren.

James blieb die ganze Fahrt über stumm und staunte. Und nur ein Gedanke mischte sich langsam in dieses Staunen. Ob dies wohl das gleiche Gefühl war wie das, das die Muggelgeborenen empfanden, wenn sie Ort wie die Winkelgasse oder Hogwarts betraten? Für einen Menschen, der unter Muggeln aufgewachsen war, musste die magische Welt etwas großartiges und unbeschreibliches sein. Aber vielleicht war es auch andres herum. Vielleicht war auch die Welt der Muggel für einen magischen Menschen ein Ort voller Wunder und Überraschungen.

Als der Wagen schließlich den großen Bahnhof von Kings Cross erreichte, steigerte sich der Trubel und das Gedränge der Menschen noch. James fragte sich, warum die Zaubererschaft einen so belebten Ort ausgewählt hatte, um den Zug nach Hogwarts abfahren zu lassen. Es musste doch in London auch Bahnhöfe geben, die etwas abgelegter waren. Er wusste nicht, dass die Zauberer den Bahnhof schon genutzt hatten, als er noch nicht so ein Verkehrsknotenpunkt gewesen war. Und die Gemeinschaft der Zauberer reagierte meistens nur sehr langsam auf Veränderungen, die um sie herum passierten. Und so war der Bahnhof im Laufe der Jahrzehnte immer weiter gewachsen, doch sie hatten sich einfach nicht von der Stelle bewegt. Vielleicht war es ja auch ganz gut so, denn wo konnte man eine Halskette besser verstecken, als in einer Schmuckschatulle.

Nachdem die Potters ausgestiegen waren, half der Fahrer, der ein Angestellter des Ministerium war, noch beim Ausladen des Gepäcks. Glücklicherweise war der Kofferraum des Wagens magisch vergrößert worden, sonst hätte gar nicht alles in ihm verstaut werden können. Dann stieg der mann wieder ein, tippte sich kurz zum Abschied an die Schirmmütze und fuhr los. Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte James ihn im dichten Straßenverkehr aus den Augen verloren.

Schon bald darauf befanden sich die Potters in einem breiten Strom aus Menschen, die dem Eingang von Kings Cross zustrebten. Vielen von ihnen konnte man ansehen, dass sie Hexen und Zauberer waren, die sich als Muggel gekleidet hatten, um nicht aufzufallen. Den meisten war es mehr schlecht als recht gelungen und zogen deshalb nur umso mehr verwunderte Blicke der Umstehenden auf sich. Als sie die Bahnhofshalle betraten, wurde das Gedränge noch schlimmer. Zwar waren jetzt, um halb elf, nur wenige Berufspendler unterwegs, aber für James, der große Menschenansammlungen nicht gewohnt war, hatte es den Anschein, als ob sich ganz London in dieser Halle versammelt hatte. Und sie alle gingen ihrer eigenen Tätigkeit nach. Manche standen einfach nur herum und warteten, doch die meisten waren in Bewegung. Entweder gingen sie zu den Bahnsteigen, oder aber sie kamen von dort.

Von irgendwoher hatte Mr Potter einen Gepäckwagen organisiert, sodass sie James´ Koffer nicht länger tragen mussten. James bestand darauf, den Wagen selbst zu schieben und so folgte er seinen Eltern mit dem sperrigen und nur schwer zu lenkenden Gefährt in Richtung der Gleise. Sein Großvater bildete die Nachhut. James fragte sich, wo der Zug der Zauberer wohl stehen mochte. Es musste den Muggeln doch auffallen, wenn da ein Zug war, um den sich hunderte mehr oder weniger merkwürdig gekleideter Gestalten versammelt hatten. Die Winkelgasse zu verstecken war eine Sache, aber in der Winkelgasse gab es ja auch keine Muggel. Hier gab es jede Menge von der Sorte. James folgte seinen Eltern bis in den Bereich der Gleise. Hier zerteilte sich der Strom der Leute und zerfaserte sich in mehrere Stränge. Mr und Mrs Potter waren stehen geblieben. James trat an ihre Seite.

„Sieh genau hin." sagte Mr Potter. James wusste nicht, was sein Vater meinte und runzelte die Stirn Mrs Potter hob den Arm und deutete auf eine Stelle etwa zwanzig Meter vor ihnen. James´ Blick folgte ihr und sah – nichts. Der Punkt, auf den seine Mutter deutete war so unspektakulär, wie jeder andere. Zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn war eine schwere eiserne Abtrennung errichtet worden. Die Leute gingen achtlos links und rechts an ihr vorbei, um zu ihren Zügen zu gelangen. James wollte gerade fragen, was das ganze denn solle, als etwas merkwürdiges geschah. Eine Frau und ein Mädchen, es war vielleicht zwei oder drei Jahre älter als er selbst, hatten einen Moment abgepasst, in dem weniger Muggel in der Nähe waren, um genau auf die Absperrung zugegangen. Und gerade, als James schon glaubte, dass sie mit ihr zusammenstoßen würden, waren sie plötzlich verschwunden. Überrascht sah er seine Mutter an. Sie blickte zurück und etwas aufmunterndes lag in ihren Augen.

„Da müssen wir hin. Gleis neun dreiviertel. Es liegt verborgen zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn." und mit einen Zwinkern fügte sie hinzu: „Aber ein wenig näher an Gleis zehn."

Mr Potter war wieder losgegangen und der Rest der Familie folgte ihm. Jetzt, wo James darauf achtete, sah er noch mehr Leute in der Absperrung verschwinden.

„Wie soll ich das denn machen?" fragte er, doch sein Großvater, der jetzt neben ihm ging beruhigte ihn.

„Wir können gemeinsam hindurchgehen." sagt er, „Du musst gar nichts tun. Geh einfach nur mit festem Willen auf die Absperrung zu."

„Was würde passieren, wenn ein Muggel zufällig dagegen laufen würde?"

George Potter lachte, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. „Glaubst du, ein Muggel käme in die Winkelgasse, wenn er durch Zufall einen Zauberstab in der Hand hätte und auf den richtigen Stein klopfen würde?" James musste einen Augenblick über die Frage nachdenken, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Sieh mal, es gibt nun mal Orte, die die Muggel nicht so leicht betreten können. Damit will ich aber nicht sagen, dass es ihnen völlig unmöglich ist. Muggel können durchaus die Winkelgasse betreten, oder auch Gleis neun dreiviertel, aber eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer müsste ihn begleiten und ihm den Weg weisen. Von sich aus würde es ihnen nicht gelingen und diese Absperrung wäre für sie genau das, nämlich eine Absperrung."

James nickte verstehend. Sie waren jetzt beinahe an der Absperrung angelangt. Sein Vater hielt ihn zurück und ließ eine Familie mit zwei kleinen quengelnden Kindern vorbei, die ganz eindeutig Muggel waren. Nachdem sie um die Ecke gebogen waren, schien die Luft rein zu sein. Mrs Potter schaute sich noch einmal schnell zu allen Seiten um, dann nickte sie James und George auffordernd zu.

„Na dann mal los, mein Junge." sagte der und setzte sich sogleich in Bewegung. James blieb neben ihm und einen knappen Meter vor der Absperrung schloss er in Erwartung des Zusammenstoßes vorsichtshalber die Augen. Doch der Aufprall kam nicht und als James die Augen wieder öffnete, bot sich ihm ein vollkommen verändertes Bild. Es kam ihm so vor, als sei er beim durchschreiten der Absperrung sowohl durch den Raum, als auch durch die Zeit gereist. Er befand sich noch immer auf einem Bahnsteig, doch schien sich dieser in einen gänzlich anderen Bahnhof zu befinden. Alles erschien ihm älter. Über sich erblickte er ein großes Abfahrtsschild mit der Aufschrift: _Gleis neun dreiviertel – Hogwarts Express – Abfahrt elf Uhr_. Und als er den Kopf zur Seite wandte, sah er eine riesige scharlachrote Dampflokomotive, an der eine lange Reihe kleiner Waggons hingen.

Der Bahnsteig war voller Leute, die sich von Kindern verabschiedeten und ihnen beim einsteigen behilflich waren. James war stehen geblieben, doch sein Großvater zog ihn mit sich.

„Komm mit. Es ist nicht sehr klug, hier zu stehen. Von der anderen Seite kann man dich nicht sehen und da passiert es leicht, dass jemand in dich hineinrennt." Wie um seine Worte zu bestätigen, tauchten jetzt Mr und Mrs Potter aus der gemauerten Wand auf.

Zu viert machten sie sich auf den Weg und gingen an der Lokomotive vorbei, auf die Waggons zu. Im hinteren Bereich des Zuges schien etwas weniger Betrieb zu sein und so wanderten sie der Länge nach an ihm vorbei. Hier und da bekam James einige Gesprächsfetzen mit. Im allgemeinen schienen sich alle darauf zu freuen, dass sie jetzt nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten. Als sie den letzten Waggon beinahe erreicht hatten, sah er Sirius. Er stand an einer der Türen des letzten Waggons und bei ihm war eine Frau, der James lieber nicht allein nachts auf der Straße begegnet wäre. Sie stand aufrecht und stolz und hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, wie ein Muggel zu wirken. Sirius drehte den Kopf und in seinen Augen sah James Erkennen, doch mit der Hand machte er eine Geste, die man nur schwer missverstehen konnte. Später´.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr drängte Mr Potter zur Eile. Der Zug würde in wenigen Minuten abfahren. An der Tür zum vorletzten Waggon brachte James den Gepäckkarren zum stehen. Das Gepäck war schnell in den Zug geschoben und auch die Verabschiedung ging verhältnismäßig schnell von statten. Zwar war es das erste Mal, dass James für längere Zeit von seinen Eltern getrennt sein würde, aber als elfjähriger Junge machte man sich nicht allzu viel aus herzzerreißenden Abschiedsszenen. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn die Gefahr bestand, dass zukünftige Mitschüler das ganze mitbekamen. Und so blieb es bei Ermahnungen, sich gut zu benehmen auf der einen, und der Bitte, sich ja gut um Hector zu kümmern, auf der anderen Seite.

Weit vorne, am anderen Ende des Zuges, begann die Lokomotive, zischende Geräusche von sich zu geben und ein Zauberer in Robe und Schirmmütze rannte am gesamten Zug entlang und schloss die Türen der Waggons. Von der Lok ertönte ein gellender Pfiff, dann ging ein heftiger Ruck durch den Zug. Unendlich langsam setzte sich der lange Wurm aus Wagen in Bewegung. Eine Traube von Eltern und Verwandten blieben am Bahnsteig zurück und aus den Fenstern hingen die Schüler und winkten ihnen zu. Mr und Mrs Potter gingen noch ein paar Schritte neben der Tür, an der James noch immer stand, mit, dann nahm der Zug an Geschwindigkeit zu und sie fielen zurück. Winkend verlor James sie aus den Augen.

Als er den Kopf wandte und durch den Durchgang zum nächsten Waggon blickte, sah er in das grinsende Gesicht von Sirius. Er hob seinen schweren Truhenkoffer an und zog ihn auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu. „Puh – endlich allein." Sirius fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn.

„Allein würde ich nicht unbedingt sagen. Der Zug ist ganz schön voll. Hoffentlich finden wie überhaupt einen Platz."

„Viele Leute hin oder her. Jedenfalls ist weit und breit kein Black. Naja – bis auf meine Cousinen Bella und Andromeda. Und mit denen hatte ich noch nie viel zu tun. Und Andromeda zählt sowieso nur als halbe Black. Du weißt schon – falsches Haus."

Weiter hinten war tatsächlich weniger los und so fanden die beiden Jungen bald darauf ein Abteil, das beinahe ganz frei war. Als James die Tür öffnete, sah er, dass auf einem der Plätze direkt am Fenster ein Mädchen saß, dass lange rote Haare hatte. An irgendetwas erinnerte ihn das Mädchen, doch sie steckte ihre Nase sofort wieder in das Buch, das sie gerade las und machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich mit ihm unterhalten zu wollen. James und Sirius versuchten ihre schweren Koffer auf die Gepäckablage zu hieven, was gar keine leichte Aufgabe war. Doch zu zweit schafften sie es schließlich und heftig schnaufend ließen sie sich in die beiden gegenüberliegenden Sitze an der Tür zum Gang fallen. Der Zug hatte den Bahnhofsbereich von Kings Cross längst hinter sich gelassen und fuhr jetzt laut ratternd durch das Stadtgebiet von London.

„Die gestrenge Dame war wohl deine Mutter." Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.

Sirius nickte. „Und der gestrenge Herr, der sich so standhaft geweigert hat, sie anzusehen, war wohl dein Auror."

„Hat er das getan? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen."

Sirius hob die Schultern. „Wenn du ein Black bist, dann gewöhnst du dich schnell daran, dass die so genannten ehrbaren Leute die ignorieren." Bei dem Wort ehrbaren´ rollte er mit den Augen.

James gefiel das Thema nicht und so schwieg er lieber. Und da Sirius das nicht zu stören schien, kam es zu einer längeren Pause. James lehnte sich behaglich in seinem Sitz zurück und dachte an Hogwarts. „Wie es wohl ist, mit so vielen Leuten zusammen unter einem Dach zu leben." fragte er nach einiger Zeit. „Wir waren zuhause eigentlich immer nur zu viert. Oh – und Dinky natürlich."

„Euer Hauself?"

James nickte.

„Hogwarts hat angeblich über hundert Hauselfen. Aber man bekommt sie nie zu sehen. Wir haben auch einen – Kreacher."

James musste kichern. „Ihr habt es aber echt mit seltsamen Namen. Kreacher ist doch kein Name für einen Hauselfen."

„Aber er passt so gut. Er ist so kriecherisch, dass man meinen könnte, er hinterließe eine Schleimspur wie die Schnecken im Gemüsegarten."

Allmählich veränderte sich die Landschaft, die am Fenster vorüberzog. Die Häuser wurden kleiner und bekamen größere Gärten. Dann wichen sie Wiesen und Feldern und schließlich kamen immer häufiger Baumgruppen zum Vorschein, die sich stellenweise gar zu kleinen Wäldchen zusammenschlossen. Sie hatten London endgültig verlassen.

„Wie lange dauert die fahrt eigentlich?" fragte James nach einer Weile. Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln. Am Anfang der Fahrt waren hin und wieder noch vereinzelt andere Schüler an der Abteiltür vorbeigekommen, aber niemand hatte sie geöffnet, um hereinzukommen. Jetzt war es still auf dem Gang.

„Ich glaube bis abends." sagte Sirius mit einiger Verspätung. Und dann, etwas zusammenhangslos. „Schaust du dir Quidditch an?"

James nickte. Und auf Sirius´ fragenden Blick antwortete er: „Die Kolibris."

„Keine schlechte Mannschaft. Ist Flitterton, der Nationalhüter nicht von denen? Ich bin ja Eagle-Fan."

„Die Edinburgh Eagles? Wie bist du denn an die geraten?"

„Ich hab da Verwandte. Ein entfernter Onkel von mir hat mal in der Mannschaft gespielt – Treiber. Also gehört es quasi dazu, wenn du ein Black bist."

„Bist du häufig bei Spielen?"

„Es geht so. Hin und wieder." Sie sprachen noch eine ganze Weile über die letzte Quidditchsaison.

„In Hogwarts wird ja angeblich auch gespielt." sagte James schließlich. „Die Häuser spielen gegeneinander. Ich werde mich auf jeden Fall für meine Hausmannschaft bewerben, aber mein Dad sagt, dass Erstklässler nie in die Mannschaften kommen."

Plötzlich zeigte sich so etwas wie trotz auf Sirius´ Gesicht. „Das werden wir ja noch sehen. Ein Versuch kostet keinen Knut. Wenn Sirius im Unterricht die gleiche Begeisterung an den Tag legte, dann würde er bestimmt ein sehr guter Schüler werden.

In diesem Moment hetzte ein kleiner dicklicher Junge an der Abteiltür vorbei. Er lief auf das Ende des Zuges zu. Vor wem er auch immer floh, und das tat er ganz augenscheinlich, in dieser Richtung würde er ziemlich bald in der Falle sitzen. In einem Zug, in dem es ja bekanntermaßen nur in zwei Richtungen ging, gab es aber auch verflucht wenig Möglichkeiten. Für einen Moment hatte es so ausgesehen, als ob der Junge das Abteil betreten wollte, doch als er sah, dass es besetzt war, hastete er weiter. Nur Augenblicke später kam ein zweiter Junge am Abteil vorbei. James konnte nur einen kurzen Blick auf ihn werfen und alles was ihm auffiel, waren seine halblangen hellblonden Haare, und dass er schon einige Jahre älter sein musste. Aber Sirius war dieser kurze Moment anscheinend ausreichend gewesen.

„Malfoy!" stieß er aus und sprang auf die Füße.

„Der erste oder der zweite?" fragte James, doch eigentlich war es ihm klar. Der Anblick des ersten Jungen hatte Sirius noch völlig kalt gelassen. Jetzt war er bereits draußen auf dem Gang. Auch James war aufgestanden und war ihm durch die Tür gefolgt. Sirius stürmte los und James hatte Probleme ihm zu folgen.

„Noch so einer vom Typ Snape?"

Sirius blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Der? Gegen den ist Snape ein zahmes Hündchen. Mr Malfoy, der Vater von dem da, ist wohl der einzige, vor dem meine Eltern kuschen. Wenn man bei dem überhaupt von einem Menschen sprechen kann." Sirius sprach leise, damit der ältere Junge ihn nicht hörte, der am Ende des Waggons angekommen war.

Der kleine Junge mit dem weißlichen Mondgesicht stand mit dem Rücken an der Tür, die zum nächsten Waggon geführt hätte, wenn da noch einer gewesen wäre. Er stand mit ängstlichen Augen da und es hatte den Anschein, als zittere er. Wahrscheinlich aus zwei Gründen: Anstrengung und Angst. Malfoy ging mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Tja, Kleiner – hier geht's wohl nicht weiter. Ich werde dich lehren, einem Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler in die quere zu kommen." Seine Stimme klang so kalt wie Eis. James ordnete ihn ein in die Kategorie Menschen, die ich nicht leiden kann´.

Jetzt trat Sirius neben Malfoy, der kurz den Kopf wandte. „Ach nee – der kleine Black. Haben sie dich auch rausgelassen?"

„Der kleine Black ist Regulus." knurrte Sirius „Was ist denn hier los?"

Malfoy warf in einer Bewegung, die wohl elegant sein sollte, die Haare zurück. „Ich amüsiere mich ein wenig mit meinem neuen Freund hier, nicht war, kleiner?" Er richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt auf den Jungen, der jetzt heftiger zitterte. Eine Antwort gab er nicht. Wahrscheinlich war er gar nicht in der Lage dazu.

„was hat er denn angestellt?" fragte James, der jetzt Sirius und den älteren Jungen erreicht hatte.

Malfoy drehte sich um und sah ihn abschätzend von oben bis unten an. „Ist der mit dir hier?" fragte er Sirius.

„Der..." James dehnte das Wort, „...ist mit ihm hier. Und _der_ hat auch einen Namen. Außerdem steht _der_ direkt vor dir!"

Malfoy sah in überrascht an. So war er schon lange nicht mehr angesprochen worden. In Sirius´ Gesicht erschien ein warnender Ausdruck. „Du bist anscheinend sehr mutig – oder aber sehr dumm. Aber OK. Sag mir deinen Namen, wenn du so auf ihn bestehst."

„James Potter." sagte James fest, ohne auf die stumme Warnung von Sirius zu achten.

Malfoys Augenbrauen gingen in die Höhe. Langsam drehte er sich komplett zu James herum, wobei sein Zauberstab einen Bogen beschrieb, bis er auf seinen neuen Gegenüber gerichtet war. „Also habe ich doch den Auror auf dem Bahnsteig gesehen. Du befindest dich in schlechter Gesellschaft, Black." Den Jungen am Ende des Ganges schien er völlig vergessen zu haben. Er stand nur da und versuchte sich nicht zu bewegen, um die Aufmerksamkeit nicht wieder auf sich zu ziehen. „Ich bin Lucius Malfoy und weil du mit Black hier bist, gebe ich dir eine zweite Chance. Ich kann dir sagen, dass es sich auf meiner Seite sehr viel Gesünder lebt, als auf irgend einer anderen. Ich bin Vertrauensschüler und du möchtest mich nicht zu Feind haben." Bei diesen Worten tippte er leicht auf ein kleines silbernes Abzeichen mit einem großen V darauf, das er am Kragen seiner Robe trug. Dann schien er sich wieder zu erinnern, warum er eigentlich hier war und wandte sich wieder dem Jungen am Ende des Ganges zu.

„Wie James schon fragte", mischte sich Sirius jetzt ein. „Was hat er eigentlich angestellt, dass du ihm durch den Zug nachläufst."

„Der?" Malfoy schnaubte verächtlich „Er ist da; das reicht eigentlich schon. Darüber hinaus ist er in mein Abteil geplatzt."

„Er wusste wohl nicht, wer du bist." sagte Sirius.

„Und das allein wäre doch eigentlich schon ein Grund für eine Bestrafung, oder was meinst du, Kleiner?" Der Junge war immer noch unfähig, eine Antwort zu geben. Er zitterte zwar nicht mehr so stark, wie noch vor einer Minute, schien sich aber auch noch nicht wirklich wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen.

„Was ist denn hier los?" Von hinten näherten sich einige Jungen und Mädchen. Allen voran ging ein großer Junge, der ein goldenes Abzeichen an seinen Pullover geheftet hatte. Ein S war darauf eingeprägt. „Malfoy, das hätte ich mir ja denken können. Steck den sofort weg, oder ich melde dich Professor Slughorn, sobald wir in Hogwarts sind. Ich weiß nicht, wie er auf die Idee gekommen ist, dich Dumbledore als Vertrauensschüler vorzuschlagen." Bei diesen Worten deutete der Junge auf Malfoys Zauberstab, den dieser noch immer in der Hand hielt.

„Oh – der gestrenge Herr Schulsprecher." Malfoys Stimme klang höhnisch, doch die Drohung schien er ernst zu nehmen. Jedenfalls steckte er den Zauberstab weg. „War eh nicht die Mühe wert." Dann warf er dem Jungen, den er verfolgt hatte noch einen warnenden Blick zu, drehte sich um und verschwand in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war.

„Und ihr – alles in Ordnung?" James nickte dem älteren Jungen zu und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, dass Sirius dasselbe tat. „Also schön. Ich bin Henry Hannoman – Schulsprecher, Haus Gryffindor. Wenn noch was sein sollte, ich bin vier Waggons weiter vorn." Damit zog auch er davon und nahm die Neugierigen, die sich inzwischen versammelt hatten mit sich.

Sirius war zu dem Jungen getreten, dem jetzt, nach der ganzen Aufregung, die Tränen über die rundlichen Wangen liefen. Er schniefte laut.

„Ist dein Vater wirklich Auror?" Es waren die ersten Worte, die der Junge von sich gab. Er hatte eine leise, leicht piepsige Stimme und Vorsicht lag in seinen Worten.

James nickte. „Wie bist du bloß an diesen aufgeblasenen Affen geraten? Und wie hießt du überhaupt?"

„Peter. Peter Pettigrew." Die P´s in seinem Namen vibrierten leicht. „Ich – ich habe nicht gesehen, dass in dem Abteil schon jemand saß. Der Griff von meinem Koffer ist abgerissen und ich bin rückwärts zur Tür rein. Und dann hör ich nur ein Fluchen, wie ich es denn wagen könne. Ich also hoch, dreh mich um und war so verschreckt, dass ich gar nicht antworten konnte. Und da ist er auch schon auf mich los. Da bin ich ausgekniffen." Je länger er sprach, desto fester wurde seine Stimme. Er schien sich so allmählich von seinem erlittenen Schreck zu erholen.

„Ich bin Sirius." Sirius zeigte mit dem Daumen über die Schulter. „Das ist James." Er hielt Peter die Hand entgegen, der sie etwas zögerlich ergriff. „Es wird wohl besser sein, wenn wir deinen Koffer holen, und du dann bei uns bleibst. Du bist auch neu, was?" Der dickliche Junge nickte dankbar.

„Na, dann lass uns mal los." meldete sich James zu Wort und gab Peter seinerseits die Hand. „Wo müssen wir denn hin?"

Peter deutete in die einzig mögliche Richtung. „Zwei Wagen weiter vorn. Aber muss das sein? Ich will Malfoy eigentlich nicht so schnell wieder sehen."

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass Malfoy dir noch einen zweiten Koffer schenkt und zu deinem stellt, sollten wir gehen." kicherte Sirius.

James verdrehte die Augen. „Lass dich von dem Idioten doch nicht so einschüchtern. Was kann er dir schon?"

„Er hat einen Zauberstab." Peters Stimme zitterte wieder leicht.

„Und du? Hast du etwa keinen?" fragte Sirius.

„Doch, aber er kann damit umgehen."

„Aber er kann auch ganz schnell der Schule verwiesen werden, wenn er einfach so wehrlose Erstklässler verzaubert." war Sirius´ Antwort. „Und das weiß er auch haargenau. Glaub mir, er wollte dir nur Angst einjagen. Er hätte dir nichts getan. Dafür ist er trotz allem noch zu clever."

Sie waren an ihrem eigenen Abteil vorbei gegangen und betraten jetzt den nächsten Wagen. Der Zug war wirklich gut besetzt und nur in wenigen Abteilen sahen sie freie Plätze. Die meisten trugen normale Hosen und Pullover, doch vereinzelt konnte man schon jemanden entdecken, der sich bereits seine Schulrobe übergezogen hatte. Und das, obwohl der größte Teil der Fahrt noch vor ihnen lag. Als sie den drittletzten Waggon betraten, konnten sie Peters Koffer schon von weitem auf dem Boden des Ganges liegen sehen. Anscheinend hatte sie Malfoy nicht weiter an ihm vergriffen. Abgesehen von dem abgerissenen Griff, schien er vollkommen in Ordnung zu sein. Peter stürzte voran und betrachtete ihn kritisch von allen Seiten.

„Und – und es ist wirklich in Ordnung? - Ich meine, wenn ich bei euch bleibe." wandte er sich an James und Sirius.

„Na klar." sagte James. „Warum denn nicht."

Peter sah ihn an, dann Sirius und er wurde leicht rot.

Sirius seufzte „Schon klar. Du hast gehört, wie Malfoy mich Black genannt hat, stimmt's?" Siehst du James? Genau das ist es, was ich eben gemeint habe." Damit trat er zu Peter, der die eine Seite des Koffers angehoben hatte, und nahm die andere Seite. Zu zweit begannen sie, das lederne Ungetüm zu James´ und Sirius´ Abteil zu schleppen. „Das du von allen Menschen im Zug ausgerechnet an Malfoy geraten musstest, ist aber auch wirklich Pech." schnaufte Sirius unter der Last des Koffers.

James hielt die Zwischentür auf und ließ sie mit einem süffisanten Grinsen vorbei.

„Überarbeite dich bloß nicht." war Sirius´ trockenen Kommentar. Peter kicherte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er so etwas wie Humor zeigte. Einige Minuten später hatten sie das Abteil erreicht und Peters Koffer mit vereinten Kräften neben den von James gehievt. Das rothaarige Mädchen saß noch immer am Fenster und las in ihrem Buch. Bis auf einen kurzen Blick achtete sie nicht weiter auf die Jungs. Erschöpft ließen sich die drei in die gepolsterten Sitze fallen.

„Da fühlt man sich ja wie ein Hauself." seufzte Peter und holte tief Luft. Der Junge schien völlig verändert. Nachdem er seinen Schreck überwunden hatte, taute er regelrecht auf. Er erzählte, dass er zusammen mit seiner Mutter nicht weit von London in einem Vorort lebte. „Sie ist Expertin für magische Pflanzen; eine richtige Kräuterhexe." erklärte er stolz. Seinen Vater hatte er nie kennen gelernt. Mrs Pettigrew sprach nie von ihm und hatte ihren Sohn allein großgezogen.

Sie waren in ihr Gespräch vertieft, als die Tür von außen geöffnet wurde. Als Sirius sah, wer hereinkam, wandte er sich ab. Mit Malfoy hatte er genug Stress für einen Tag gehabt, doch Snape schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu sehen. Stattdessen setzte er sich dem rothaarigen Mädchen, das inzwischen angestrengt aus dem Fenster blickte, gegenüber auf den Sitz. Sie sah den Neuankömmling kurz an und James sah, dass sie geweint hatte. Er hatte es gar nicht bemerkt.

„Ich will nicht mit dir reden." sagte sie bedrückt.

„Warum nicht?"

In diesem Moment lachte Peter laut auf. Sirius musste etwas komisches gesagt haben und James wandte sich wieder den beiden zu. Er unterhielt sich weiter und achtete nicht auf die zwei am Fenster, bis Snape etwas zu dem Mädchen sagte, was ihn aufhorchen ließ.

„Du solltest besser nach Slytherin kommen."

„Slytherin?" James hatte sich seit seinem ersten Gespräch mit Sirius in der Winkelgasse genauer über die vier Häuser informiert. Während seine Mutter und sein Großvater relativ gemäßigte Meinungen zu den Unterschieden der Häuser hatten, war die Antwort seines Vaters, was Slytherin anging ziemlich klar ausgefallen. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass die meisten der dunklen Magier, die er in den letzten Jahren gejagt hatte, in ihrer Schulzeit in Slytherin gewesen waren. Und dass dieses Haus natürlich einen Menschen nicht in einen bösen Menschen verwandeln würde, aber dass sich viele Menschen mit zweifelhaftem Charakter in diesem Haus versammeln würden. „Wer möchte schon in Slytherin sein? Ich glaube, ich würde eher die Schule verlassen, was ist mit dir?" er wandte sich an Sirius.

Der blieb ernst „Meine ganze Familie war in Slytherin." sagte er

„Peinlich." sagte James, der dies natürlich vorher gewusst hatte und jetzt versuchte, Sirius aufzuziehen. „Und ich dachte, du seist in Ordnung."

Sirius grinste. „Vielleicht breche ich die Tradition. Was würdest du bevorzugen, wenn du die Wahl hättest?"

James zog ein unsichtbares Schwert. „Gryffindor, wo die leben, die mutig im Herzen sind! Wie mein Dad." Den Satz hatte sein Vater ihm gesagt. Er hatte ihm gefallen, also hatte er ihn sich gemerkt.

Snape machte ein leises, verächtliches Geräusch. James drehte sich zu ihm um. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, Snape hätte seinen Vater herabgesetzt. „Hast du ein Problem damit?"

„Nein." sagte Snape „Wenn du lieber stark als schlau bist."

„Wo hoffst du hinzukommen, wo du doch keines von beidem bist?" Unterbrach ihn Sirius.

James lachte laut auf. Das Mädchen sprang von ihrem Sitz auf und schaute James und Sirius mit Unwillen im Blick an. „Komm Severus, lass uns ein anderes Abteil suchen."

„Ooooo" James und Sirius imitierten ihren Tonfall. James versuchte Snape ein Bein zu stellen, als er vorbeiging, doch anders als bei Sirius in der Winkelgasse, konnte Snape rechtzeitig ausweichen.

„Man sieht sich Schniefelus!" Rief Sirius den beiden hinterher, dann knallte die Abteiltür zu.

„Schniefelus?" fragte James. „Das war vielleicht doch ein wenig zu hart.

„Wieso denn? Passt doch zu dem Schleimer." Sirius zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern und Peter kicherte. Das vor kurzem noch er der getriezte gewesen war, schien er schnell vergessen zu haben.

000

Am Nachmittag hörten die drei ein lautes Klappern vom Gang her und als sie nachsahen, bemerkten sie eine rundliche Hexe, die einen großen Wagen vor sich herschob und von Abteil zu Abteil ging. Als sie bei ihnen angekommen war, sahen sie, dass die Hexe alles mögliche zum essen und trinken verkaufte. Die Jungen plünderten ihre Barschaften und wenig später waren sie damit beschäftigt, merkwürdige Süßigkeiten aus noch merkwürdigeren Verpackungen zu holen. James, der durch die verrückten Eissorten in der Winkelgasse zwar vorgewarnt war, überraschte es doch sehr, als er eine Verpackung öffnete und prompt von einem Frosch aus Schokolade angesprungen wurde. Peter lachte ihn aus, wurde aber deutlich stiller, als sich eine dünne Weingummischlange zischelnd seinen Arm entlang schlängelte und dann im Kragen seines Pullovers verschwand.

So verging die Fahrt wie im Flug und bald kannten sie gegenseitig ihre komplette Lebensgeschichte (wobei die von Sirius mit Abstand die spannendste war). Als es draußen zu dämmern begann, gingen die Vertrauensschüler durch den Zug und forderten diejenigen, die es noch nicht getan hatten auf, sich umzuziehen. Zum ersten Mal schlüpfte James in seine Schulrobe. Als er fertig war, öffnete er seinen Koffer ein zweites mal, nahm den Zauberstab heraus und ließ ihn in eine der unergründlichen Taschen der Robe verschwinden. Ab jetzt würde er ihn immer bei sich tragen – nur für alle Fälle.

Vor dem Fenster des Abteils wurde es jetzt schnell dunkler und es dauerte nicht mehr lange und man konnte spüren, wie der Zug allmählich langsamer wurde. Zwar konnte man nicht mehr wirklich viel davon erkennen, aber die Landschaft durch die sie zuletzt gefahren waren, hatte sich sehr verändert. Seit mindestens hundert Meilen hatten sie kein Anzeichen für menschliches Leben entdecken können. Keine Häuser, keine Straßen, überhaupt nichts, was darauf schließen ließ, dass Menschen hierher kamen (von der Existenz des Schienenstrangs einmal abgesehen). Sie hatten Seen passiert, Berge aus schroffem Fels und jede Menge Wälder. James hatte nicht gewusst, dass es in England soviel Wald gab. Der Zug ging in eine langgezogene Rechtskurve und wenn man jetzt aus dem Fenster an der langen Reihe der beleuchteten Waggons entlang sah, konnte man die Lokomotive erkennen. Noch etwas weiter vorn war ein Licht in der Dunkelheit. Mit lautem metallischen Kreischen ging der Zug in die Bremsen und kam wenig später am Bahnsteig eines kleinen altmodischen Bahnhofs zum stehen. An einem Mast prangte ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: Hogsmeade.

Plötzlich war um sie herum die Hölle los. Jeder schien der erste sein zu wollen, der den Zug verließ. Abteiltüren wurden aufgerissen, hunderte von Füßen trampelten über die Gänge und aus allen Richtungen erklangen aufgeregte Stimmen, die alle durcheinander sprachen, so dass man kein einziges Wort verstehen konnte.

James und Peter wurden von der allgemeinen Hektik angesteckt nur Sirius setzte sich gemütlich und in aller Ruhe in seinen Sitz zurück. Auf James´ fragenden Blick, zuckte er mit den Achseln. „Ja glaubst du denn, die Schule läuft weg? Morgen früh beginnt der Unterricht. Mir persönlich reicht es vollkommen aus, wenn dann das rumgehetze losgeht."

Doch schließlich machten sich auch die drei daran, den Zug zu verlassen. Es war ein kompliziertes Unternehmen, denn Peters Koffer musste eigentlich von zwei Personen getragen werden.

„Wofür ist man eigentlich ein Zauberer, wenn man nicht einmal einen dusseligen Griff an einen dusseligen Koffer zaubern kann?" fragte James genervt.

„Ich kann nichts dafür, dass der Griff abgerissen ist." verteidigte sich Peter, der sich angegriffen fühlte.

„Ruhe dahinten. Ihr zetert wie die Mädchen." kam es von Sirius, der schon bei der Tür war, seinen eigenen Koffer auf den Bahnsteig gewuchtet hatte und sich jetzt umdrehte, um den anderen bei ihrem Gepäck zu helfen.

Die Menge der Schüler strebte in Richtung der Lokomotive. Dort gab es eine Brücke, die auf die andere Seite der Gleisanlage führte, wo sich auch das Bahnhofsgebäude befand. Doch James´ Aufmerksamkeit wurde von etwas anderem in Anspruch genommen; von jemand anderem. Jemand, der am hinteren Ende des Bahnsteigs in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe stand. Zu sagen, es war ein Mann wäre so, als würde man zu einem ausgewachsenen Tiger, Kätzchen sagen. Er war mit Abstand der größte Mensch, den James jemals gesehen hatte. Sein dunkles Haar war zottelig und hing ihm bis auf die Schultern und der größte Teil seines Gesichts verbarg sich hinter einem enormen Vollbart. Gekleidet war er in einen Mantel, der nur aus zusammengenähten Lederflicken zu bestehen schien. Seine Augen waren klein und dunkel und glitzerten im Schein der Laterne, die er in einer seiner riesigen Hände in die Höhe hielt.

„Erstklässler zu mir!" polterte er mit einer Stimme, die wie ein Gewitter klang. James und Sirius blickten sich an, machten aber keinerlei Anstalten, sich dem Giganten zu nähern. „Alle Erstklässler hierher zu mir!" dröhnte es erneut über den Bahnsteig. Langsam näherten sich die ersten der mutigeren Jungen und Mädchen, doch sie halle hielten hinter James, Sirius und Peter, die dem Mann am nächsten waren.

„Nu´ macht aber mal hinne, ja? Hogwarts erwartet euch. Und lasst die Koffer einfach steh. Se werden abgeholt – versprochn." Er trat nun seinerseits auf die größer werdende Gruppe zu, bis er direkt vor James stand, der sie noch nie so klein vorgekommen war. „Ich bin Rubeus Hagrid." stellte er sich selbst vor. „Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts, will ich meinen. Nennt mich einfach Hagrid. Tun´ alle – nich war?" trotz seiner enormen Größe sah Hagrid eigentlich alles andere als Gefährlich aus. Eher wie ein Bernhardiener, der ja auch groß aber ungefährlich ist. „Ham´wa jetz alle beisammen? Gut, dann woll´n wir mal."

Er drehte sich um und stapfte auf das Ende des Bahnsteigs zu. Nach anfänglichem Zögern folgte ihm die Gruppe. Im Schein der Laterne konnten sie einen schmalen Pfad erkennen, der von den Bahngleisen wegführte. In der Ferne konnten sie eine lange Prozession von Kutschen erkennen, die eine Straße entlang ratterten. James rieb sich die Augen. Es lag bestimmt nur an der Entfernung, aber er konnte beim besten Willen nicht erkennen, von was für Tieren die Kutschen gezogen wurden. Es sah so aus, als seien überhaupt keine Tiere vorhanden. Aber das musste eine optische Täuschung gewesen sein und er schaute wieder nach vorn auf den Weg.

Während sie so hintereinander herliefen, der schmale Weg ließ es nicht zu, dass sie nebeneinander liefen, begann Hagrid mit seiner tiefen Bassstimme eine Melodie zu summen. Plötzlich traf ihn ein kleiner Kieselstein am breiten Rücken. Mit einer Bewegung, die ihn die meisten gar nicht zugetraut hätten flog er herum. Er sah schmunzelnd die Reihe der Kinder hinter ihm an, sagte aber nichts und ging weiter den Pfad entlang. Ein weiteres Steinchen flog durch die Luft und traf den Giganten am Rücken. James sah zur Seite und sah, wie sich Sirius die Hand vor den Mund presste, um nicht laut zu lachen. Also war er es gewesen. Von Hagrid war keine Reaktion zu sehen. Da zischte ein dritter Stein und blitzschnell fuhr Hagrid herum, hob die Laterne und fing den Stein mit der anderen Hand. Ein Murmeln ging durch die reihe der Kinder.

Hagrid lachte laut. „Ich habe ja nichts gegen Scherze, aber ich bestehe darauf, dass sie ein wenig kreativer sind. Und auf dich, mein Junge" er zeigte direkt auf Sirius. „Werde ich in Zukunft wohl besser ein Auge werfen."

Allzu lang dauerte der Marsch durch die Dunkelheit glücklicherweise nicht. Der Pfad ging bergab in einer langen Linkskurve, der fast ein Halbkreis war. Als das Gebüsch etwas niedriger wurde, so dass auch die Schüler darüber hinwegsehen konnten (Hagrid hatte damit keine Probleme), sahen nicht weit entfernt viele flackernde Lichter, die seltsamerweise auf und ab zu hüpfen schienen. Verwundertes Flüstern wurde in der Gruppe laut. Vor ihnen breitete sich die glatte schwarze Oberfläche eines Sees aus. Das Wasser war ruhig und schwappte nur ganz sacht an das Ufer. Sie gingen an einen kleinen hölzernen Häuschen vorbei, das direkt am Ufer stand, und von dem ein breiter Holzsteg hinaus in den See führte.

„Ja nu. Da sind wir dann wohl." dröhnte Hagrids laute Bassstimme durch die Nacht. Jetzt konnten sie auch den Ursprung der Lichtflecken sehen. Es waren etwa ein Duzend Laternen. Jeweils eine stand im Bug ebenso vieler großer und ruderloser Boote, die am Steg festgemacht waren. Sie schwankten ganz leicht auf dem Wasser und sahen nicht sehr vertrauenswürdig aus. Hagrid machte eine einladende Geste.

000

**Hui – das war glaub ich das längste Kapitel, das ich je geschrieben habe. Liegt daran, dass es aus zwei Geschichten zusammengeschrieben worden ist und obendrein auch noch an HP7 angeglichen werden musste. Ich hoffe, der Spagat ist einigermaßen gelungen.**

**Ich freue mich natürlich auf alle Arten von Zuschriften - Federwisch**

21


End file.
